Sinful Angel
by tea4tulips
Summary: Bella is innocence in a world of sin. Edward is king of sin willing to do anything to earn her innocence. She's the West Coast Princess. He's the East Coast Boss. A story of love with lots of fluff and a little drama. Oh, and lots of dirty words. E/B HEA AH Mobward. Nominated for Favorite Undiscovered Gem Fic with Twi Fic Fandom Awards.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N You know the drill. I don't own Twilight. All mistakes are mine and I'm sorry for them all.**

EPOV

I remember the first time I saw her. I was instantly hard as a mother fucking rock and knew I wanted her to be mine. She was a walking contradiction of innocence and pure fucking sin. Il mio angelo peccatore. _My sinful angel._

It was almost two years ago to the day… so many things changed that day. I'll never forget it.

My father had been recently shot. The attempt on his life left him walking with a slight limp and the mentality of being "done" as he called it.

My father is Carlisle Cullen, mother fucking Italian Boss of Miami. You don't mess with my father unless you want a bullet between the eyes. The name Cullen was well-known by those who knew better and quickly learned by those who didn't.

I'm the oldest of his three sons. I had turned 27 that year. My brother Emmett was 25 and my youngest brother Jasper was 23. Sometimes you would think Emmett was the youngest though, dumb fuck that he is.

Carlisle just made me Boss. I was about to take over the same shit storm that caused him to get shot. Fanfuckingtastic, Dad. Regardless of all the bullshit going on, I can't say I didn't know it was coming. I was sure as fuck ready though. My Sotto Capo would be filled by both my brothers. My father pressured me to pick one saying it would show weakness otherwise, but I considered them both worthy. They both had their own strengths and weaknesses. Besides they were the most trustworthy fuckers and I wanted them both at my side. I would have two under bosses and that was the end of it. Capisce?

The same day I had to handle business in L.A. Charlie Swan was the west coast Boss. He was the Carlisle of Los Angeles, well hopefully the Edward Cullen of Los Angeles now. I was running shit and I'd be damned if I wasn't making sure everyone was aware.

Charlie and Carlisle were the best of friends. Charlie wanted a meeting with me once he knew I was Boss. He was like a second father to me growing up.

Charlie had four children: Irina, Garret, Tanya, and Isabella. His wife, Renee, died when Isabella was 5 of breast cancer. The light in Charlie's eyes dimmed a little after her death. He lived for his children now.

Irina lived in Toronto and had little to do with the Mafioso. She decided early on this was not the life she wanted. Of course, she lived off the money it brought in. Go figure.

Garrett married his high school sweetheart, Kate. Garrett is still shadowing Charlie to be the next Boss. They live in Malibu near Charlie and have a two-year old son, Demetri. I'll admit he was a cute little bugger the one time I saw him.

Tanya and Isabella both still live with Charlie. I didn't know it then, but I was arriving in town just in time for Isabella's birthday.

Charlie and I sat right off the kitchen discussing business when his youngest daughters walked in fresh off the beach that sat right outside their door.

I barely noticed Tanya, even though she was sure as shit trying to make me to notice her. Isabella was in an innocent white bikini that had a little skirt with her belly button pierced. Little sparkling wings dangling from her naval. Her long brown hair was wet and curly down her back. Her sun-kissed skin was gorgeous and natural. Everything about her was. I stared at her perky little tits that I wanted in mouth immediately. I finally looked into her eyes and caught her returning my gaze. Fuck. Me. Please. Il mio angelo peccatore.

Sweet and sinful have never looked so good together.

I was falling for an angel I knew nothing about and I wanted to know it all.

Apparently, Isabella's birthdays had a tradition of a costume party. That year's theme was "Freaks and Geeks". Isabella, her sisters, and friends wore little dresses that made them all the Power Rangers. Slutty Power Rangers of course. It was surprisingly cute and sexy. It fit Isabella's personality.

Charlie gave her two presents that year: a sky blue 1969 Chevy Camaro and a Brindle Great Dane puppy she named Mr. Darcy. I kid you not.

In my two days in L.A. I tried to find out everything I could about Isabella while still handling business with Charlie.

I found out she just turned 18, she was already in college with a major in Literature and minor in Business. She spent a lot of time on the beach doing yoga and surfing or swimming in their pool. Charlie called her his "mio bambino di acqua". _His water baby._

I was unable to spend as much time as I wanted with Isabella because Charlie and I were dealing with shit still, but I was always aware of her.

Before leaving, I told Charlie my intentions with Isabella. His reaction did not include shooting my ass. Thank fuck. He did say I needed to get my shit together as the new Boss and let her finish college. Apparently he already told her "no boys" until she had her degree. That was a relief. I knew Charlie was as good as his word which meant Isabella was untouched by other men. I wanted to keep it that way. The only other condition was Isabella had to be willing. He would not force her hand.

Needless to say, I was thrilled. She was mine and I was ready to do anything to make her see it too.

I am in the back of a Land Rover headed back to Charlie's beach mansion now almost two years later. Isabella's 20th birthday is in 3 days and she has graduated from college. Her costume party this year is "Wonderland". I have not a clue what the fuck that meant, but I wasted no time trying to figure it out. I'll be at the party, but not in a costume. They all knew better.

I had watched her from afar and saw her in person on a few occasions. She only grew more beautiful each day. She was a goddamn cock tease though and she knew it. I even had Charlie change her main bodyguard to one of my guys, Jacob. He was gay as the day was long and she could shake her tits all she wanted and he would never give in to her.

At 29, I am now as feared as my father. The Miami Mafioso was running like a goddamn machine. I was ready for la mia princiessa itliana to be mine. _My Italian princess._

The rest of my family were arriving in two days. I wanted Isabella mine before then.

I'm about to put all my cards on the table and hope to shit I have the best hand.

**A/N Thank you for reading! Pictures can be found here: tea4tulips*BlogSpot*com/p/sinful-angel-chapter-pho tos*html Replaces all stars with periods. Love and hugs!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N You know the drill. I don't own Twilight. All mistakes are mine and I'm sorry for them all.**

BPOV

Finally I am done with school and done with Papa's bullshit rules. I'm about to turn 20 and finally be free. I love my Papa more than anything, but sometimes being the perfect princess he saw me to be was so hard.

I have four friends in life: Alice and Rose, my besties from college, Mr. Darcy, my Great Dane, and Jake, my bodyguard. Ok, so Jake isn't _really_ my friend yet, but I'm working on it. I mean come on, man! He barely speaks to me. It is _so_ frustrating. I see his lips smirk now and again though and have caught more than a few smiles, but still he doesn't go past "business talk". All that really means is he talks to me when he tells me what to do… or rather what _not_ to do.

Tanya and I spent the day with our sister-in-law Kate. She and Garret have a beach house not far from where we live. I adore spending time with them. Little Demetri is so fun.

Tanya has me riding with her in her pink Bentley convertible. I mean who can't appreciate a Bentley, but why did it have to be pink? I don't mind the color, but on your car? No.

There were two black SUVs following us though each with two men in them. Where we went, protection went. I pretty much got used to their shadows. They were always subtle. I knew they were always around, but rarely saw them except for Jake. He was what I called my U.C.A.P. which stood for up close and personal.

My baby Judy that my dad got me a couple of years ago was now in the shop. Hopefully I'll get her back soon and get out of this Barbie car. I called Tanya Malibu Barbie in my head more times than I should. Not to mention Tanya is a horrible driver.

We are supposed to be home in time for dinner and we're running late. Thankfully Demetri getting hungry made us check the clock. We put towels down and drove in our suits, the convertible definitely helping the air dry effect. Tanya was getting plenty of catcalls in her glittering pink bikini at lights. I was mismatched today with coral bottoms and a teal top. With her huge fake breasts and bleached blonde hair I wasn't under the impression any of them saw me. Tanya loved it of course.

Getting home, we hopped out and grabbed our bags heading our way inside. Hearing voices from the kitchen, we made our way there to tell Papa we were home. Getting closer is when I heard it. Heard _him_. I stopped behind Tanya. She didn't even notice. I know that voice though. Edward was here?

The man with eyes so green it was hypnotic. His broad shoulders and muscular body was the picture in my head at night. His name rolled off my tongue when I used B.O.B. I was suddenly nervous.

I heard my name and came out of my inner ramblings. Making my way into the kitchen I saw Papa and Edward sitting at the breakfast table. Edward was in his signature black on black look with a few buttons undone. Good God this man was beautiful. Papa smiled when he saw me.

"There's my Princess."

I went over to kiss his cheek, putting me in Edward's sights.

"Isabella, you remember Edward don't you?"

I looked over; meeting his green eyes for the first time in so long it made my heart jump.

"Of course," I smiled, "How have you been? You don't visit enough you know."

"I've been really well, Isabella. Busy, but well. I agree I don't visit enough, but hopefully we won't have to worry about that soon."

What does that mean? Before I could pry further into it though Papa spoke up, "I'm so glad you took out the silly gun, Isabella. It wasn't suitable for such a princess." He was looking at my belly which had a sparkling little bow hanging from my belly button. Yesterday I had a cute one that was a little diamond gun. Well, I thought it was cute. I mean I'm a Mafioso principessa… funny right? Daddy wasn't ever happy about me having my belly button pierced though, so I didn't push the subject.

My hand instantly went down to it as my father explained it to Edward and he looked at the little diamond bow with a slight smile. He stared for another few seconds before clearing his throat and looking back up to meet my eyes, "I prefer the wings you had."

Wait. What? He remembered those? The little diamond wings I had? When I first got my belly button pierced at 17 I almost always wore little wings for a long time. How does he remember that? Once again though, Papa interrupts my important thoughts. Important to me anyways.

"Princess, Tanya has already gone up to change. I would rather not be late to the Mafioso cena di questa sera."

He didn't want to be late to dinner tonight. It will certainly be mixed company this evening with all of Papa's Capos. My two favorite Dons were right here though. One was my father and the other a man who had my heart and didn't know it. Fucked up right?

I have spent two years digging up everything I could on Edward. Between the internet and my inside Mafia scoop it really wasn't too hard. I may as well be a high school girl swirling "Mrs. Bella Cullen" in the margins.

"Of course, Papa." I kissed his cheek, smiled again at Edward, and made my way upstairs to get myself presentable.

I put on a summer white dress that hit me mid-thigh. It had pretty coral embroidered details that made it not so simple. I left my hair hang down in curls, just putting a little product in it to keep it tame. I grabbed my clutch with always had five things in it: my phone, my wallet, my keys, my chap stick and a hairband.

Making my way downstairs towards the front door I could hear Tanya and Papa shouting.

"You know damn well before you came down here that you were going right back up, Tanya. Go. Change. Now."

That wasn't the Papa voice. Oh, no. That was the Boss voice. Tanya knew not to mess with that shit. It didn't always stop her though.

"But Daddy, I have a date tonight. I won't have time to change."

"Why the fuck do you always try to get away with such bullshit, huh? I don't have fucking time for this! Look at your sister!"

Great. All eyes on me. I tried to look down, but I have a hard time looking away from Edward's green eyes. He always smiles at me with his eyes and always for me. He never ogled Tanya. Not many men in my life fit that description. It makes me melt.

"Of course! The perfect princess! I'm not going then! You can just take her!" Tanya screamed.

She stomped her way upstairs, her ass practically on full display. Her pink dress has cut outs in the side, is very tight, and very short. Papa doesn't care what we wear until it's his men that are going to see it. In your own home is certainly one thing, out and about even, but when you go to dinner with the Boss? Fuck, no. Dinner was… well. You don't fuck with a Mafioso dinner let's just put it that way.

"Umm… I'm going to go feed Darcy real quick, Papa. I'll be ready then. Just let her go, Papa. Don't get so worked up before dinner. I'm sure you will have plenty of other reasons once we get there," I whispered the last part and kissed his cheek and went to feed Mr. Darcy. He was outside playing in the side yard. He was the best dog ever.

Our housekeeper Sue always fed Mr. Darcy for me really, but I wanted to step away. Going into the walk-in pantry I rolled out the giant tub of his dog food. Just as I was scooping some out, I felt a hand on my waist.

"Shit!" Dog food went everywhere and I turned to see Edward smiling at me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I was coming to help."

His hand still on my waist had my mind turning to gush. His warm hand made my skin tingle. I think I had goose bumps. I've spent two years picturing that hand doing unspeakable things to me. I may be a virgin per say, but I broke my hymen some time ago with toys. Just because Papa said no boys, doesn't mean I wasn't going to get off. I mean, I didn't set out to do it. It just happened. Hurt like a bitch. I'm actually glad it happened looking back on it. You always hear horror stories about your first time. Hopefully my first time won't be so bad now. I don't think sex with Edward could ever be bad. Ungh. Shit. Focus.

"It's okay… umm, I'll clean this up later. I don't want to make Papa late. I don't really need help, but his food dish is on the patio of the side yard if you want to take it for me. I'll show you."

Edward scooped up some more food and followed me close to my side.

"You look beautiful, Isabella."

Holy shit. Is Edward fucking Don Cullen flirting with me or just being nice? I'm not stranger to compliments from my father's associates. Get close to the girl does _not_ mean get close to her father.

We reached the door to the patio and Edward held it open for me. "Thank you."

"I don't think I've ever heard you swear before, Isabella, before tonight. I do believe I quite like it and no, I wasn't just being nice. You always look stunning. When we have more time though, we will return to the subject on who thought they would get close to you however."

Fuck me six ways to Sunday, I said that out loud? I know Papa doesn't like me swearing, so I try to keep it internal. Besides, I never actually _let_ them get close to me, but with Edward I would make an exception.

Edward busted out laughing and smiled at the expression on my face which likely showed confusion and fright.

"Il mio angelo peccatore. You seem to have much more a dirty mind than I thought. I'm thrilled to find this out, Tesoro. "

Edward put poured Mr. Darcy's good into his bowl that stood quite far off the ground since he was a giant. I think I'm too stunned to speak, but shit apparently I'm speaking without realizing. Wait? Angel? Treasure?

"Don't go quiet on me now, amore. You truly are quite something. Let's get back to your father before he sends a search party. We'll talk tonight."

With that he kissed my forehead, grabbed my hand, and walked us back to the front door where my father was looking at his phone. I guess Tanya wasn't coming. He looked up when he heard us come in the foyer and I saw instantly that his eyes went to our hands. What almost shocked me more than Edward's words was that Papa looked back up to me and smiled. What the shiznit is going on here?

"Let's go. Alec has the car waiting."

Getting through this dinner is going to be pure torture.

**A/N Link to photo inspiration on profile. Thanks for reading! Love and hugs!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N You know the drill. I don't own Twilight. All mistakes are mine and I'm sorry for them all.**

EPOV

I was sitting with Charlie when we heard Tanya and Isabella coming home. I was losing patience when Tanya all but got naked to get my attention. Where was my angel?

Bella finally came in looking sexy as fuck. Nothing new. Her little belly button ring that brought attention to her tanned flat stomach was always a turn on for me. I thought the idea of a little gun was quite suited for my sinful angel. Letting my eyes wander down her body I couldn't help but get lost momentarily in the little bikini bottoms she was wearing. I could just see the outline of her pussy lips and my dick wanted to pay a visit.

Not helping, only moments later of course she went up the stairs off the kitchen and I watched her ass as it went. Those bikini bottoms were definitely a new favorite thing of mine.

When Isabella let her filter slip as I was helping her feed her gentle giant, I thought I was going to fuck her right then and there. I have some mother fucking restraint that's no lie.

Hearing the words "fuck me six ways to Sunday" coming out of her mouth had to be the hottest thing I ever heard, but thinking some figlio di puttana was trying to get to Charlie through her made me want to shoot some people. _Son of a bitch._

I wasn't surprised when Charlie made no comment about her hand in mine. He knew why I was here.

Dinner was interesting. Charlie and his Capos talked little business and were clearly enjoying themselves. I was enjoying watching Isabella's mind going full speed trying to figure things out. I leaned over to Charlie who was sitting to my right at the head of the table. Isabella was on his other side. Some men were having dessert. Dinner was over, but cigars and alcohol were soon to follow.

"Charlie, do you mind if I take Isabella home now? I'd like to speak with her."

"Of course, Edward. Just send the car back and take care of my princess."

I stood and made my way to Isabella. Brushing her hair back off her shoulder, I leaned down to her ear. "Angel, would you mind accompanying me back to your house so we can finish our conversation?"

I saw her look at Charlie who gave a subtle nod. She turned to look up at me. Her big brown eyes were full of innocence and lust. She smiled and stood up, taking my arm as her reply.

In the car, I could still tell her mind was not at ease. I placed my hand on the back of her neck and massaged her gently.

"Isabella, please don't be concerned. Let's get settled and we will talk at your house. I'd rather not start a conversation only to be interrupted again upon arriving back." Not to mention Jake and Alec in the front seat. While they both were aware of my intentions, they would not be privy to this conversation.

Getting back to the house, I told Jake to give us space until morning unless I notified him otherwise

"Let's go to your room. I want you to feel comfortable."

Taking her hand, we went to her room. She was still quiet. I had confidence this was going to go how I planned, but I still had a slight doubt. Isabella knew how to keep a man on his toes.

"Go put on something comfortable, tesoro. Then, we'll talk." I kissed her forehead and went to sit on her bed. I took the time while she changed to look around her room. Isabella always had a thing for white. She wore white constantly and her room was mostly white as well. Even the huge pillow looking thing on the floor, which seemed to be a bed for Mr. Darcy, was white. How the hell she kept that white with that dog was a mystery.

Isabella came out in little pink shorts and button up pajama set. I knew she was not ashamed of her body, proud actually, and quite often put in on display. I had many pictures on my phone sent from Jake that I stroked off to at night. Her body guards always called her a cock tease and truthfully they were right. They knew if they _looked_ at her wrong or even _tried_ to touch her, they'd have a bullet in them.

"Come here, Angel." I held out my hand to her.

She came willingly and climbed up on her fluffy white bed to sit next to me, but that's not what I had in mind. I pulled her on my lap with her feet on one side.

I heard her gasp in surprise, but she recovered with a smile.

"Isabella, I know you are running wild with thoughts of what I am going to say, so I will just get it all out. I only ask that you wait until I'm done before interrupting with any thoughts or concerns. Is that okay with you, Tesoro?"

"Of course, Edward. Please, just tell me what this is all about. I feel like my heart is going to beat out of my chest."

I shifted her so she was straddling me. I wasn't concerned with her feeling my rock hard dick beneath her. By all means, she really should be aware of what she was getting into with that as well. Edward, Jr. or EJ as I called him was not a little guy as his named implied. I wanted her sitting this way so I could look into her eyes. Looking in her eyes gave me a feeling I've never found elsewhere.

"Isabella, when we first met two years ago I fell in love with you." She gasped and put her hand to her mouth, but I continued, "You are this sinful angel in a world of men destined for hell. You are so fucking smart and beautiful. I love that you aren't afraid to be yourself regardless of what is expected of you. Although, I know you try with everything in you to please the man in your life… your father. I can't tell you how proud he is of you. We speak of you more than the Mafioso actually. I know so much about you, Tesoro, but I want to spend the rest of my life learning it all. I waited two years for you to finish school and for me to get my borgata in line. I know a man in my place comes with more baggage than a woman deserves, but I promise to spend every day making it worth it for you. I am not a good man, Isabella, and I don't find you naïve enough to think so anyway, but you have to know that for you I want to be a better man. A man you deserve. I want you to be mine and in time when you're ready I want you to be my wife. I want you to bear my children. I want your obedience as I seek to protect you and I will not hesitate to turn your ass pink otherwise. I want the lady your father raised in front of my men and the hellion I know is in you in our home. I am asking you for everything, but I can't be sorry for it. I will give you everything in return. You're my forever, Angel, and I want you to tell me you're mine."

I reached up and wiped the two tears that were falling from her beautiful face and waited. Her lip was still quivering a little and she wiped her eyes as fresh tears threatened to fall.

I reached up to hold her face in my hands and made her look at me. Before I could beg her to speak she broke free from my hands and put her lips on mine.

My instincts took over. I haven't had a woman's touch since I met her and all I ever wanted was this. I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her into me, deepening the kiss. Hearing her moan from this turned my already hard dick into mother fucking steel.

"Fuck, Angel. Talk to me, Isabella, please."

We were both breathing heavy. I gave her a moment to calm her breathing and gently massage her hips.

"Edward, I can't think straight with you doing that. You make me horny enough as it is, and then with all this… shit. I can't think straight."

"Fucking shit, baby, you can't say shit like that to me. I know you feel that dick under you, Tesoro. I am losing the battle on my restraint."

She smiled. That little sinful angel just smiled at that. "Talk to me, Isabella," I pleaded again.

"Edward, I want this with you. I want to try. I love everything I know about you, but you have not given me the same chance to know you like you know me. I want to know you too. I do know you are kind… well, in the right setting. You are the sexiest man I know. You have always been so sweet and generous to me. I know my father thinks the world of you. Mr. Darcy has never tried to bite you," she giggled.

Her fucking giggles were making me melt. I shot a mother fucker less than 24 hours ago and here she is making me melt with her laugh. My life is fucked up. Glorious, but fucked up. I need her in it though.

"I will tell you everything, Bella. You know I will tell you everything I can."

"What did you mean when you said you knew so much about me already?" she asked, playing with the buttons on my shirt.

"I know about the degrees you just earned. I know you spend more time with Alice and Rose than anyone else, not including Jake of course. I know you do yoga on the beach and surf often. I know you swim laps every night you can in the pool before bed. I know you have a white dove tattoo on your left breast. I have always assumed it was for your mother. I know you wear white more than any other color even though your favorite color is blue. I also think it is in some way related to your mother. I know you always go to the restaurant in Hollywood just so Jake can see his boyfriend who works there. I know you only drink soy milk which I think is from an allergy to milk you still have from when you were a baby. I know you named your car Judy, but I don't know why."

"Wow…" Isabella smiled at me and rested her hands against my chest. "You do know a lot. I named my car Judy after the song "Judy in Disguise" by John Fred and his Playboy Band. Silly I know. The dove tattoo is in memory of my mother. I think it was the only reason my father didn't go ballistic like with Tanya and her tramp stamp. The white… the white is for my mother as well. I guess I don't really think about it as much. It certainly started as a way to grieve, remember maybe? I was just so young and… and now I think it's a habit. I'm not sure. I like Jake's boyfriend and his restaurant is so good. That one is just a win-win for both of us. Lastly, milk does still have a tendency to make me get sick, so I avoid it. How did you know all that?"

"Jake is one of my dear friends, Isabella. I trust him with my life which means I trust him with yours. The fact that he is gay was a bonus that I relished since your little cock tease outfits got you your way too much in the past. Luckily, you've never been hurt. He would send me pictures on his cell every once in a while."

"What kind of pictures, Edward? What the hell?"

"Calm down, Angel. Nothing really. A couple of you doing insane yoga poses on the beach, a picture of your tattoo when it was showing in your bikini, having fun with Rose and Alice. Things like that. I was missing you for two years, Bella. I wanted to feel connected to you."

I showed her some of the pictures on my phone. "Wow, Edward. Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"Charlie wanted me to not be a distraction for you while you finished school and didn't want you as a distraction to me as I took over Miami."

"Oh, I see…"

"Sarai mio, angelo?" _Will you be mine, angel?_

"Si, tu sei il capo del mio cuore, Edward." _Yes, you're the boss of my heart, Edward._

With that reply, I kissed the breath out of her. She was mine. She wasn't ready for forever yet. I understand that, but I know she will be one day soon.

She sucked on my tongue while I pulled her to my chest by her hips. She ground against me and I was ready to fucking explode. Pulling apart to catch our breaths I saw her hands going to her top. I didn't tear my gaze away from her fingers as she undid each button. She let the shirt fall off her shoulders and I stared at the perky little tits I've dreamt of for two years.

"You're beautiful, Bella, you know that? So fucking beautiful. I love that you never wear a bra, baby. Your breasts are perfection." I slid my hands up her sides and let my thumb graze over the little white outline of a dove on the side of her breast.

"Edward, you know I have never been with another man. I want you to be my first."

Jesus Christ. "Bella, I will only be your first when you are ready for me to be your last." I couldn't hold back though. I latched my mouth to her nipple while my hand teased the other. Her hands went into my hair and she squirmed right on my cock and moaned out my name. Fuck. She couldn't make this any harder on me. Fucking pun intended.

Suddenly there was a noise at her door that caused me to release her pink little buds. My mind first went to either Jake or Charlie. I knew I locked the door though, thankfully.

Isabella hopped off my lap and skipped to her door. Her perky little tits were bouncing and my mouth missed them. I was too distracted to realize what she was doing. She opened the door and Mr. Darcy came walking in, heading straight for his bed and plopped down. Fucking giant dog just cock blocked me. Well, close enough anyway.

I watched Bella lock her door back and go give her dog some snuggles before coming back to me. I slipped my legs over the bed, feet on the floor, and held her wrists in my hands.

"Isabella, I swear to God, if you open another door without knowing who is on the other side of it, especially with those little tits on display I will have your ass," I said firmly giving her a look so she knew I meant business.

"Edward, I knew it was Darcy. He comes in every night." I tilted my head to the side and raised my brow. I don't give two fucks what she said. In this life it could have been any fucking body on the other side of that door.

"I'll admit I am partly angry at myself for not stopping you, but Bella, you never know who is on the other side. You will not make me believe otherwise. Promise me you'll be more careful. I don't give two shits that the gentle giant does it every night or that we're in your father's home. Capisce?"

"I promise."

"Good girl. Now back up here, Angel. I know you love that giant and I love that he is a good guard dog for you, but he has shit timing."

Bella giggled and climbed back into my lap, "I like hearing you call me Bella. You're the only one."

"I didn't even realize I did it. I like being the only one though. It suits you so well. You are so beautiful it should be a sin."

I brushed her long curls back over her shoulders that got in my way as she got into bed and watched as her nipples hardened again under my stare. My phone buzzed, checking it I saw it was from Jasper saying they were all coming in tomorrow instead of the following day. Fucking great. Having my phone I noticed how late it was.

"Come on, sweetness. We'll continue this tomorrow. I know you must be tired."

Understanding, Bella climbed off my lap over the other side of the bed. From behind while she was on her knees I about lost it again. Not only was her sexy little ass in the air, her sweet little cheeks falling below the hem, but I saw the darkened material between her legs. My angel was wet as fuck.

I forced myself to look away as I lost everything but my boxer briefs.

"Edward, just so you know you're on my side of the bed," she pouted. Fucking adorable. Her lips were my new addiction.

"You no longer have a side, Bella. Come here." I pulled her into me, her back to my front. I didn't care that she could feel my cock. It was hers to feel and hopefully soon she'd feel it pounding into that wet pussy.

Bella was humming contentment as I had her tight to my chest, my hand groping her breast. I nuzzled and kissed her neck. I was so goddamn horny, but I was exhausted too. My body thought it was later, still on east coast time.

I whispered in her ear, "Bella, I know how wet that little pussy is and I promise you for your birthday, I'm going to pay it a visit."

She pushed her ass against me and I gave her hip a squeeze.

"Andare a dormire, amore." _Go to sleep, love._

**A/N Link to photo inspiration on profile. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N You know the drill. I don't own Twilight. All mistakes are mine and I'm sorry for them all.**

BPOV

I woke up and saw the clock read just after 5 in the morning. I was about to roll out of bed to the bathroom after having the best dream when I realized I _couldn't_ roll anywhere. There was a large arm wrapped around my waist and a firm body pressed against me… and a huge cock I could feel on my ass. Holy shiznit. It wasn't a dream. Edward loves me? Edward loves me. I do as much of a happy dance as his grip will allow.

I froze as he shuffled in his sleep, moving his hand to cup my breast. Oh for the love of. It's bad enough when he's awake, but now the man is going to make me crazy in his sleep?

The sincerity he showed me last night shocked the hell out of me. What shocked me more was that my father approved of me being with a don who was almost a decade older than me? Holy balls.

I cannot believe I was too chicken shit to tell him I loved him too. It meant more than words could ever say that Edward didn't jump on my advances to sleep with me. I want forever with him too, but wasn't it all just too fast?

Good things come to those who wait they say… well, I've been fucking waiting. How many twenty year old virgins do you know? Me? Not. A. One.

What if I fucked this up already? Just tell the gorgeous bastard. It's not too late. I have no experience with relationships though, let alone one with a don. If we didn't work, what would happen with him and Charlie?

It was pushing 6 o'clock before my bladder pulled me out of my inner ramblings. I didn't want to lose Edward's touch. Oh God, I'm already pathetic.

I went through my daily routine brushing my hair and teeth. I changed into a black sports bra and some pink running shorts. Edward was still asleep, so was Mr. Darcy, the lazy bum. I debated at least ten minutes on whether to wake him finally deciding not to. I did leave a note though saying I was on the beach even though all he had to do was text Jake and I knew that.

Jake was waiting for me at the end of the hall.

"Morning, Jakey."

"Good morning, Isabella."

"You ever think about becoming a photographer?"

I could see his brow crinkle in thought before he actually laughed when he understand I was referring to the pictures he sent Edward. "I was following orders."

"Mmhm."

Jake knew my routine, so he was always ready. He wore cargo shorts and tee shirts every day until evening when he changed into grey pants and a white button up shirt. Every. Day. Sometimes I didn't know whether to envy the men around me who wore the same things or to be sad for the lack of variety.

I was maybe down at the beach for 30 minutes and was now in a supported handstand looking at the ocean when I felt something tickle my feet. I instantly giggled and fell out of it, seeing Edward standing there with Mr. Darcy playing about in the sand by his feet.

"Hey!" I half laughed and half shouted at him. He grabbed me by the hand and helped me to my feet.

"Hey." One little word and he sounded like pure sex. Perhaps I was just too horny. He kissed me, pulling me into him to kiss me breathless. I felt his hard muscles under his tee shirt. I'd never seen him so casual before. He and Jake could be going to a barbeque for all anyone knew. This mad made my heart skip at beat just by being near.

"Edward… I-"

"Isabella," I was cut off by Jake calling my name as he walked closer to us, "your father wanted me to let you know a yellow Porsche just pulled in."

"Come on, Edward. Alice and Rose are here."

"Bella, what were you going to say?"

Shit. I lost my nerve. "Nothing… umm I'll tell you later yeah?" I kissed his lips and he smiled. We made our way back up to the house holding hands.

"There's the birthday girl!" The little pixie attacked immediately knocking me into Edward.

"Alice!"

"Oh wow, Izzy, who's the hunk huh? Papa Bear let you date a day early?" Alice asked referring to Papa not allowing me to date until I was 20 and done with school.

Rose came over to hug me as well, "Happy Birthday, Izzy B! Can't wait for tomorrow! We have it all planned! Well, you know, the pixie does."

"Guys, this is Edward. Edward, this is Alice and Rose."

"Oh that's right. I remember you from the Freaks and Geeks party, but we didn't get an introduction," Rose said.

"My apologies, ladies. It's lovely to meet you both. Unfortunately, I was there on business and I couldn't join the party that year."

They both knew exactly who he was even if they hadn't met him. They weren't my best friends for nothing.

Both the girls had on little jean shorts with oversized tanks and bandeau tops underneath. Rose was a blonde hair, blue-eyed bombshell. She was tall and thin, but with curves in all the right places. Alice was a hot pixie. She was the shortest of the three of us with shoulder length black hair. Allie had a petite little body with a giant personality. We all met in college although our fathers had been friends for years. They were the ones that let us live together in a house during school. Alice is from Texas. Her dad is in oil among other things. Rose's dad is one of the most sought after criminal attorneys in the country. She's from Florida.

"Well, you guys go see what Sue has made for breakfast. We'll go clean up and then we can make plans for the day ok?"

Pretty much staying on routine, Jake went to get his fill of Sue's breakfast goodies. Best cook ever, I swear. Getting back into my room, I see that Edward brought his suitcase in. That made me smile.

"I'm all sandy. I'm going to take a shower. Do you want to wait or use the other bathroom down the hall?"

"I'm going to join you, Angel," he replied pulling his shirt over his head. God he was ripped. He looked like he could toss me around like a ragdoll.

I grinned at him and starting stripping myself. He walked past me to the bathroom and I used the view to get a better look at his tattoo. I saw it last night and I had seen it before, but never up close. He has "Cullen" in all capitals going across his upper back from shoulder to shoulder. His back is ripped with muscles. He's too sexy for his own damn good.

He looked over his shoulder with a look on his face like he knew my thoughts. I started to follow him into the bathroom; he was taking off his shorts and underwear.

I pulled off my sports bra and started pulling down my shorts. I looked up to see Edward staring waiting for the goods to appear.

"No panties, Miss Swan?" Before I could answer, he picked me up and set me on the bathroom counter, making room for himself between my legs.

I kept my body hairless from the neck down. It was just how I liked it for me. I could care less if some guy wanted me bare or with a landing strip, it was my choice.

"Christ, Bella. Your pussy is soaked huh, baby? So fucking pretty and pink. These lips have teased me for two years." Edward leaned down and slowly ran his tongue through my folds.

"Ohh, Fuck!" My instincts caused my hand to go grab his hair. No man has ever touched my goodies, only my own hands and my toys. He kept his tongue on me, going up my body. He stopped briefly to give my belly some attention, pulling my belly ring into his mouth. Once he got to my breasts I was a panting mess and my kitty was missing the attention. Edward sucked on my nipples and then moved right along. He finally left my neck to kiss my lips and suck my tongue. It took me a second to realize I was moaning like a porn star. I had my legs wrapped around Edward and was grinding my kitty on his stomach.

"Fuck. Cazzo, sto cornea. _Fuck, I'm horny_. I want you so badly. You taste just like an angel should. Pure fucking heaven. Come on, amore. Let's get in the shower. You're friends are waiting."

Edward picked me up with my legs still around him and put us both under the hot water. He turned me into a pile of mush. I wanted to tell him. Tell him my feelings and my insecurities. I knew it wasn't the time though. I started to wash his body and gave his cock of steel some extra attention.

"I'm going to cum if you keep that up, baby."

"Really?" I had no idea what I was doing. This wasn't the first dick I've seen, but it was certainly the first one I've touched.

"Fuck, Angel. Have you ever done anything with a man?"

I bit my lip and looked down, turning away from him. "Baby, I didn't mean that condescending. I really want to know. I'm sorry. Besides, the less the amount of men from your past, the shorter the list of fuckers I need to kill."

That made me laugh even though I wouldn't put it past him. His arms wrapped around me and he pulled me to him. His erection was such a turn on for me. I wanted his tongue back on my kitty.

"No, Edward. You're the first man I've ever done more than kiss with." I turned back around to look at him. "I've always compared every guy to you since we met. I never even tried really to sneak around with all Papa's rules because there was only one man I've wanted for years now."

I kissed his chest, then his lips. "Let's talk again tonight ok?"

"Of course." There was a light in his eyes when I looked at him. I could see the love he had for me. I didn't doubt it a bit.

We washed each other's hair and bodies. It was the most sensual thing ever. I wanted every shower to be with him. He was still rock hard though. I wanted to do something about it.

"Edward…"

"Hmm?"

His eyes were closed and the water was running over him. I decided to listen to something Tanya had always told me that I never listened to before. She always said "It's better to have your fun, and then ask for forgiveness than have no fun at all being the perfect princess."

I got down on my knees and put his cock in my mouth. Fuck. I could tell it was huge, but you get a whole new perspective when you're trying to fit the fucker in your mouth. That shit was not happening.

"Jesus Christ!" Edward jerked and I gagged a bit. Shit.

"Bella, baby… I'm sorry. Are you ok? You startled me. I didn't mean to gag you. What the hell were you thinking?" He had me back on my feet with a firm grip on my shoulders.

I felt the tears come to my eyes. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. I didn't care about the age difference between the two of us, but I'm surprised Edward didn't either. I was already scared that I wouldn't be good enough in bed for him. I didn't want to seem like a complete baby.

He pulled me into a tight hug and kissed my head.

"Don't cry, amore. I'm sorry. It's taking all the strength I have not to fuck you. Voglio fare l'amore con te prima." _I want to make love to you first._

**A/N Italian done via online research and Google translate. Link for photo inspiration on profile. Thanks to anyone who is reading and/or reviewing! Love and hugs!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N You know the drill. I don't own Twilight. All mistakes are mine and I'm sorry for them all.**

EPOV

Fucking hell. Bella has the best body I have ever seen in my life. I'm almost 30 years old and grew up in the goddamned mafia. I've seen my fair share.

I almost felt bad, but I couldn't help myself. I had to taste her. Thankfully, my angel loved it. As if her sinful body wasn't enough, those moans she was making were killing me. I was seconds away from jack hammering my rod into that sweet pussy. Fuck. Her pussy was perfect.

I almost came the instant her hot mouth was on me in the shower. Not just because it shocked the shit out of me, but because it's been so long. My hand and my dick have been the best of fucking friends for two damned years. Even though we weren't a couple I couldn't dick around after I knew I wanted Bella.

After our shower, Angel put on some little jeans shorts and this innocent little strappy top that showed her toned stomach and shoulders. I noticed once again she not only had no bra, but no panties. I knew my girl wasn't a fan of bras from photos. Her perky little nipples were always on display through her clothes. Fuck. I'm hard again. I didn't mind that she put on a show with her sexy body. I would gladly show her off. You can look mother fuckers, but don't touch. As long as she kept my pussy covered up, we were good. That was my pussy and no one else was going to get to see it.

I went commando myself and through on some khaki shorts and a black t-shirt. I tucked my gun in my shorts and pulled my laptop out of my bag knowing I had shit I needed to do.

"Come 'ere, baby." I called her over as I got a little gift out of my bag. I have probably had it for over a year now. I knew I wanted to see it on her instant I saw it. I handed her a little white box.

She was grinning ear to ear. "Open it, angel."

It was a little diamond belly ring with an "E" dangling from it. I couldn't get "Property of Edward Cullen" tattooed on her, so this was the next best thing I could think of for now.

"Oh, Edward, I love it!" She quickly switched them out and had the little "E" dangling from her adorable belly button. Fucking hell.

She pulled me down to meet her for a kiss. I picked her up and her legs went around me. I felt her breasts press against my chest. "I guess I need to get used to being fucking erect 24/7 with you."

She giggled and rubbed against me. Jesus Christ. "I could help you, you know. Just tell me what to do."

"Soon, baby." I kissed her again and slapped her ass playfully. The thought of coaching my sinful angel on how to suck my cock was certainly not helping me.

"Izzy B, I swear to God if you don't hurry your ass up, I'm dragging the water hose in there!" I think that was the little pixie one screaming through her bedroom door.

I grabbed her hand and led the way back to the kitchen. Jake saw us and instantly smirked, shaking his head. Fucker.

After eating breakfast and the girls catching up about Bella and I, they decided to go swimming in the pool. I told my angel I would join them later, but I had some work to do.

No sooner I was getting into the swing of things on my laptop, I heard one of the most annoying things ever. Emmett.

"Hey, Eddie boy. How goes Operation Isabella?"

Emmett and Jasper both walked in looking just as casual as me in shorts and tees.

"I swear to God, Emmett. If you don't drop that Eddie shit, I'll be dropping you."

They both sat at the table with me. "Really though, how is it going with Isabella?" Jasper asked.

I kept typing away but grinned like the lucky fucker I was, "She's mine."

"Right on, man!" Emmett raised his hand to get a high-five and I raised my brow.

"I know how serious you are about her, Ed. Good for you." At least I had one brother who could act older than a twelve year old.

My brothers and I were catching up on the fuckery that was going on back home. I knew I couldn't stay away too long, but my goal was to bring Bella back with me. Perfection would be bringing her back as my wife. I already had her ring. I could see it in her eyes that she loved me, but that wasn't enough. She had to know it herself and understand what it would mean to be mine. On one hand, I'd give her the goddamn world, but on the other, life would be tough as fuck.

Giggles were coming down the stairs and the girls came into the room. This is why I didn't move elsewhere. I knew they would be coming through to head down to the pool.

Alice was the first down in a little pink and white bikini. I could see she also had her naval pierced and had little pink cherries dangling. It all seemed so very Alice and I barely knew the girl.

Rose was in a zebra print bikini and her belly wasn't pierced but, I could see she had her right hip pierced. Two little diamond studs sat right above her hip bone. It was pretty sexy, I'll admit, but I just couldn't see them on my girl. She was perfect already.

Speaking of my girl, she got my full attention appearing behind Rose. A little black bikini that I had seen before in pictures adorned her body. Fuck. Did I mention she was perfect? Her body was perfectly tan and lean from her lifestyle. I could just see her muscle definition, yet somehow she managed to stay soft and curved. Her entire body begged for my hands and tongue. What? It did. I loved that she was so petite that I could pick her up like it was nothing. If I had my way, she would be naked all the time. At least fucking topless so I could suck those nipples whenever I wanted. I realize I'm not the average guy to go for the large tits like Rose had, but I know what I like and I like Bella. Fuck like. I love her.

I could hear my brothers cursing under their breaths. Bella giggled as Rose and Alice stopped short. She went around them to come to me. I moved my chair back a bit and pulled her into my lap so she could straddle me. She had met my brothers before, but her friends had not.

"Baby, I think we just accidentally played match maker." Bella giggled. I couldn't help but pull her into me. She leaned back though and put her elbows on the table, causing her breasts to jut out. What did I say? Begging.

"Jasper, Emmett these are Isabella's best friends. This is Rose and Alice. Ladies, these two fuckers are my brothers, Emmett and Jasper. The girls were headed down to the pool. Why don't you guys suit up and join them? We'll head down in just a second."

The foursome were still eye fucking each other as the pleasantries were passed around before parting ways. Bella and I were alone for the moment and I attacked her mouth.

I started kissing down her neck, heading to my target. "I'll never get any work done now that I have you. I can see it already," I whispered.

I pulled her bikini top aside and took her nipple into my mouth while my hand massaged its twin. The moan from her mouth and the squirm from her hips made me grin.

"Edward, your brothers will walk back in any minute now."

I popped her nipple from my mouth and gave them one more squeeze before I adjusted her top back and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed my neck. "I'm so wet. I'm glad I'm getting in the pool." I briefly wondered if she was aware she said that out loud.

I snuck a finger into her bikini bottoms and ran my finger through her folds. Fucking wet my ass. My girl was drenched. "You're drenched, baby." She moaned and bit my neck. Fuck!

"Little girl, I'm about to pound that pussy on this very table, intruders be damned, if you do that again."

"Fuck, Edward. You started it," She half whined, half moaned. She had a point there.

"You will always and forever start it, Tesoro, because you are hot as fuck." So there. That earned a giggle and she leaned back to smile at me. I gave her lips another chaste kiss just as my brothers were walking back in.

"Isabella, just because he's Boss doesn't mean we won't kick his ass for you. You just let us know if he steps out of line."

"Emmett, go worry about how you're going to talk to Rose without drooling and let me worry about my relationship. You attempting to kick my ass would be the last damn thing you do and you know it."

He and Jasper headed out the door. If Emmett had a response, I didn't hear it.

"Won't you swim with me? Just for a little bit?" Like I could deny her.

I helped her off my lap and slapped her ass gently, "Give me five minutes."

**A/N Thanks to anyone reading and/or reviewing! Love and hugs! Link to pictures on profile.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N You know the drill. I don't own Twilight. All mistakes are mine and I'm sorry for them all.**

BPOV

How did I get so lucky? The man I've been dreaming of for two years shows up for my birthday to tell me he loves me? That shit only happens in movies.

I head my way to the pool outside, daydreaming about by man. I couldn't help the smile on my face. Jake, Jasper, and Emmett were all standing around talking while Allie and Rose were in the pool likely talking about Emmett and Jasper. They both had a type and Emmett and Jasper fit the bill. They were both as tall as Edward. Emmett was far more bulky and broad though. Jasper reminded me a little more of Edward. He was very lean, but not less muscular. Edward got his hair and eyes from his mother though, where Jasper and Emmett got them from their father. Both had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. I have to admit my first thought was excitement at the idea of us all getting together. Allie, Rose, and I would be sisters. I couldn't complain about that.

Jake had a ball and was throwing it for Mr. Darcy without even looking as he talked to the guys. My U.C.A.P. is a big ol' softy.

"_What's_ a softy?" I heard Edward ask as he slipped his arms around me, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"U.C.A.P." I said each letter. "It stands for up close and personal… you know he's my bodyguard that's always _right_ there. Jake is a softy."

I heard him chuckle and smile against my neck. "I guess he is a softy when it comes to you, but I think it ends there, babe. Well, you and the gentle giant he's playing with."

"Emmett?" I giggled at my joke. Edward did too. I'm a funny girl, what can I say.

"You're _my_ funny girl." Edward grabbed my hand and led me closer to the pool. Edward in board shorts has my kitty purring. Why are muscles so sexy? I want to bite him.

"I've really gotta check my filter. I think it's broken."

"Don't fix it, Angel, I like it."

Alice and Rose had started to play with the pool basketball game. I hopped in the pool and surfaced to see the guys sitting down in the edge with their feet in the water. Mr. Darcy found better things to do I guess and Jake was still standing by.

"Jakey, will you text Sue and see if she will bring out some drinks please?"

The guys instantly started giving him shit about my nickname and I felt bad, so I splashed them and told them all to be nice.

"Isabella, I'll just go get some drinks ok? Sue is still working on getting the other guest rooms ready."

"Thank you!"

I made my way over to Edward and rested my hands on his knees. "You know you could tell him he could lighten up around me."

"Bella, him lightening up would be the last thing I wanted. He has a priority and that is you. He knows how to do his job, baby, just let him do it. Not to mention he's the highest paid fucker on my payroll."

Well, that I didn't know. Interesting…

I sighed and started to pout. Alice and Rose were giggling at me.

"He definitely needs to lighten up now because he won't be able to tonight," Rose said.

I could see Edward stiffen a bit.

"What's tonight, Rosie?" Emmett asked. Rosie? What the hell. Oh, Rose had it bad to let that go.

"Girls night out! Although now I'm thinking it should just be a triple date." Alice was never the shy one. "Edward and Izzy, Rose…er _Rosie_ and Emmett, and me and Jazzy."

I could hear Edward chuckle behind me. I'm assuming at the "Jazzy" name. Love it.

Jake came back out with tray of water bottles. "Thanks, Jake! Hey do you know if Ben could get us a VIP area tonight at the restaurant?"

Alice clapped. "Oooo! Yes! That would be perfect!"

Before our conversation could continue I heard yelling in the house. The same yelling I always heard. I swear Papa yelled more with Tanya than at his own men. The guys were instantly up and heading that way. My father beat them to the door though and stepped out. He was in his usual Dolce and Gabanna suit. He only wore Italian designers. I could tell by the look on his face he was an unhappy boss.

I pulled myself out of the pull and headed over to him as well.

"Everything alright, Charlie?" Edward asked.

"Yes, Edward. I just pray you and principessa have all sons."

Ooooo! Babies! Wait.. "Papa!" What the frack?

He started laughing at himself as did the others.

"Oh, I don't know Charlie. I need a piccolo angelo as well," Edward said. _Little angel._

Aw. Be still my heart. What were they doing to me?

The guys all headed inside, with the exception of Jake, and I went back to the pool. What the hell is going on around here?

Papa was planning mine and Edward's babies already? Why does that sound so good? Little Edwards. I suddenly wanted bunches of babies with him. Slow your horse, partner, you're only 20! Hell, not 20 until tomorrow even.

The rest of the day was spent lounging with my girls as we talked about our guys and my birthday party the following night. Our guys apparently had borgata business to attend to.

Tanya was already gone. I hardly ever see her anymore it seems. We invited Kate to come tonight, but she declined. I imagine having my brother for a husband and a two year old takes it out of her.

Alice surprised us with matching dresses for the night. It was something we did to be silly in college when we went to parties. As she pulled them out I was instantly laughing. On the hanger, they looked like high school prom dresses. They were short, a thick band under the bust, the skirts flared out, and the busts were covered in crystals. Oh yes…and they were bright as the sun. Well, Rose's definitely was anyways. Hers was yellow, mine was green, and Alice's was pink. These bitches were neon. To top it off, we all put on the pair of shoes I knew none of us went anywhere without: Louis Voitton nude peep toe heels.

Thankfully, after putting on the dresses and doing hair and makeup we didn't look like 17 year olds going to prom.

Unfortunately, Papa seemed to still have our men detained, so we were off to have fun on our own. That is if you don't include the four bodyguards of course.

The night was getting late. Dinner was great and it was always a treat to see Jake's boyfriend, Ben. You could tell they loved each other. They made the cutest couple.

After dinner, we headed to one of the clubs Papa owned. We were able to get a VIP section, so I know it made our guards happy. We even had our own little dance floor area, but it just wasn't the same.

"Please, Jake? We practically glow in the dark. You won't have any trouble seeing us in the crowd. It's just not the same up here. We want to dance out there," I whined.

"Isabella, I am sorry. I really am, but the answer will continue to be no. Your father and Edward both gave me this answer. Please stop asking."

I don't know why I bothered. He _never_ budged. Papa and Edward could suck it at the moment. We might as well be at home if we couldn't enjoy the atmosphere.

We were waiting for our next round of drinks, gossiping about Jasper and Emmett. I was underage, but being me at least allowed me some advantages. Rose and Alice were both 22 and didn't have to lie.

Apparently both my besties were head over heels. Alice even said that Jasper was her soul mate. We were all high on love apparently. At least the girl talk kept me from being a pouty child. I mean if they were going to treat me like one, I should be able to get away with it. Buttheads.

We were all tipsy "sisters" by the time we were ready to head home. Tomorrow was my birthday and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't excited. The entire family was going to be at my party, even Irina was flying in. The night turned out to be lots of fun with my girls, but we all were ready to see our guys. Hopefully, they wouldn't be working all night. I wanted Edward in my bed.

Heading out of the club, two men in front of us and two in back, I felt like someone was watching me. I mean I kind of standout at the moment with our dresses and the guards, but it made me feel uneasy. I glanced around, but it was too crowded to really see much.

Getting home, we pulled in right as Malibu Barbie did as well. A black SUV was right behind her Bentley. Tanya was wearing a little blue dress that had her entire back on display. I was suddenly glad Papa wasn't home. She seemed upset about something, but ignored us.

Alice, Rose, and I pit stopped in the kitchen for some water than hugged each other goodnight. I told Jake goodnight as well and went to take a shower. By the time I was out I could hear Mr. Darcy at my door. Such a good puppy. He knew Mama was home.

I slipped on some panties and went to let him in. I stepped back behind the door, opening it enough to let Mr. Darcy come to bed. What I did not expect was to see his Daddy come in behind him. Holy. Fuck.

Edward gently pushed the door open a little more and came in behind Mr. Darcy. I gasped at the surprise and was suddenly distracted by him in a full suit. He really is a beautiful man. My shameful staring finally made it up to Edward's face as I closed the door without looking. Uh oh.

"Isbella," Edward pinched his nose and looked me over. It was like he was trying to compose himself. I knew instantly he was mad that I opened the door without asking who it was. Old habits die hard!

"Edward… I-"

Edward held his hand up to stop me. "Angel, you look sweet as sin in your white little panties with my tits on display for the world. I told you about opening your damn door! Go tuck in the gentle giant so he doesn't decide to start biting me, and then come here," Edward said as he went to sit on the cushioned bench at the foot of my bed.

I was nervous and excited all at once. I did go give Darcy his bedtime cuddles. I walked slowly back to Edward who still looked mad, but completely lost in lust as well. When I reached him, he made room for me between his legs. He put his hands on my waist and kissed my belly button that still had the "E" decorating it.

"Do you trust me, Bella?"

"Yes." It was all I could manage to say.

Edward pulled my panties down and helped me step out of them. He guided me towards his lap. At first I thought I was going to sit down. But oh-ho, Mr. Cullen had other plans.

Edward laid me across his lap on my stomach. I wasn't completely naïve. Once I realized how he was situating me, I knew what was about to happen. Memories of Edward saying he would turn my ass pink were flashing across my mind. I suddenly found myself breathing hard and getting so fucking horny.

Edward's hand sent goose bumps across my entire body as he gently rubbed and squeezed my ass. "You are so goddamned beautiful, baby. What am I going to do with you?"

Suddenly Edward's hand came down on my ass. It didn't hurt at all, but it certainly made my pussy flood.

"That was just a warm up, Bella. I'm about to turn this ass a pretty shade of pink and then maybe the next time you go to open that door, you'll remember to do what the fuck I said. Capisce?"

The spanking did start to sting after a bit, but I was still more turned on than anything. Why was this so erotic? I wanted him to spank me and then fuck me.

"I can smell you, baby. You like this don't you, il mio angelo peccatore? Is that fighetta wet for me? Cazzo! You were made for me, bambina. I believe that." _My sinful angel. Is that pussy wet for me? Fuck! You were made for me, baby._

I moaned like the harlot I apparently was. A couple tears did fall, but I wasn't sure why. It really didn't hurt that badly and what pain I did feel… it was oh so good.

Edward guided me back up, standing up with me. He wiped away me tears and peppered kisses all of my face. "Don't move, angelo. I'll be right back." Edward went into the bathroom and then returned standing behind me. I felt him rubbing something cool on my ass. It was quite soothing.

"You are such a beauty, Bella, but seeing your ass this way… I truly hope you stay my sinful angel."

He stepped around to face me again. I could hear myself breathing I was so worked up. Edward moved one hand behind my head to kiss me and the other to my pussy.

"You are so wet for me, amore. I love you so much. Thank you for trusting me. Are you going to open the door again like that?"

I moaned in response as his fingers slipped through my kitty. I could feel his smile against me as his continued to kiss my neck.

Edward looked me in the eyes as he brought his hand that was just running through my folds up to his mouth and licked them clean. Oh fuck me. This man is going to be the death of me.

"Edward…"

"Yes, baby?" He chuckled.

I attacked. I think that's the best way to put it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and jumped into his arms. My legs went around his waist and I kissed him with everything in me. Thankfully, he caught me. He walked us towards the bed and laid me down.

Edward starting removing his clothes. Ooo! A show!

"That spanking had two purposes, Tesoro."

Edward finished stripping and was gloriously naked with a rock hard erection. Ungh.

I scooted back as he climbed in bed, hovering over me.

"Happy birthday, my angel. That was also your birthday spanking. It's after midnight. For your first gift I want to worship your body. I want to cover every inch of you with my tongue and lips."

"Edward, wait… " He was staring into my eyes, holding himself over me with his arms.

"What is it? Tell me, amore." He was suddenly filled with concern.

"Edward… I just. I need to tell you. I want you to know… I mean," I sighed in frustration.

"It's just me, Bella. Don't be nervous. It's just me. Tell me, love."

Big girl panties, Bella. Just do it. Of course, my internal argument was throwing back in my face that I was naked. Such a bitch.

Deep breaths. I grabbed his face with my hands and looked into his eyes. All I could see was the love this man had for me.

"Edward, I love you. I… I think I always have. I was just too scared to admit it. I mean, I just felt like I was crazy or naïve. I crushed on you for so long. You seemed too good to be true. I always told myself though that I would live my life, knowing the next day may not come. My mother being stolen from me is a constant reminder. I love you, Edward. I have no idea what I am doing, but I know from the bottom of my heart that I belong to you. Lo sono del mio diletto e il mio diletto è per me." _I am my beloved's and my beloved is mine._

**A/N Italian from Google translate and online research. Photo inspiration: tea4tulips*blogspot*com/p/sinful-angel-chapter-pho tos*html Replace stars with periods. Thanks for all reads and reviews! Love and hugs!**


	7. Chapter 7

EPOV

The day had been going so well. Charlie's comment left me picturing Bella pregnant with my child all day. How fucking awesome would that be? I could picture our home full of little brunette angels running around.

Unfortunately, fun time with my girl had to be cut short since Charlie needed our help. Aro Volturi was Charlie's worst enemy. It seems anytime Charlie had a problem, it involved Aro. Thankfully, it was nothing too serious. Well, nothing a few bullets couldn't handle.

After we all got cleaned up at Charlie's house I went ahead and took the opportunity to talk to Charlie alone. I wanted his blessing to marry Bella when the time came. I had already pulled Garret aside earlier just to let him know my intentions with his sister. Apparently, Charlie had filled him in, but he was grateful nonetheless that I would speak with him. I knew Garret had a soft spot for his youngest baby sister. It seemed anyone who knew her had a soft spot for her. I don't blame them.

Charlie gave me Renee's rings for Bella. I caught myself almost asking about Tanya, but thought better of it. The engagement ring was a large princess cut diamond with blue sapphires in the band. The wedding band matched perfectly. They were quite stunning and something that seemed to fit Bella as if they were made for her. I knew right away the sentiments of having her mother's rings though would mean the world to her.

Our moment was ruined when Jake sent Charlie and I both a text to let us know they spotted James Volturi, Aro's nephew, at one of Charlie's clubs. The text only got worse as it also said it was the same club Bella and Tanya were at. The cherry to the sundae was that apparently he was dating Tanya's best friend Victoria.

Putting out our cigars that were just lit, we were both instantly cussing and on our phones calling our men to handle it and get the girls home. The fucker apparently slipped away, so we weren't able to ask if he was crazy. I mean, clearly the fucker was if he thought a Volturi could step in any of Charlie's businesses let alone near his daughters.

When I was finally able to head to Bella's room I saw that Mr. Darcy was lying in the hall. Perhaps Bella was asleep? As I stepped closer to the door, he got up and scratched at it himself. Within moments the door opened, seemingly on its own, but I knew damn well my angelo peccatore was behind it. _Sinful angel._

Especially with the evening I've had, I was instantly hot. Of course she was half naked and had my cock begging for release. I tried to calm myself though, but I knew no amount of deep breaths was going to stop me from spanking her sweet ass.

Her little white panties almost did me in. Her whole being was such a contradiction I was intrigued constantly. Sometimes she was ever the young girl everyone knew her to be, but at times I saw the woman within her. I knew with age my love for her would only grow as would the amazing person she was.

I don't know why the "E" hanging on her belly was such a goddamn turn on, but it was. I was getting myself too worked up to even stay mad at her. I had to remind myself the spanking was not just for my own selfish kink, but as a true reminder that when it came to her safety I was never joking.

The heat coming from her pink ass and the smell of her want was amazing. This would indeed need to be repeated in the future. Surely my little sinful angel would mess up in the future and would need a reminder. I look forward to that day.

After tending to her after her birthday spanking I was continuing with my birthday theme. I was going to eat her perfect little pussy like it was my last meal. EJ was already a steel rod just _thinking_ about hearing her scream my name.

I was almost frustrated along with concerned when Bella struggled to tell me something. Perhaps our relationship wasn't as far as I thought if she couldn't even tell me what was wrong. Then the unexpected happened though… She loves me. She was mine. I suddenly became the luckiest fucker on Earth and possibly the happiest as well.

I instantly covered her with kisses after her confession.

"We'll do this together, amore. I know you are so young and likely frightened, but I promise you, baby, that I won't let you down."

I let my hands roam her body, still professing my love for her.

"Edward, please touch me. Please," she begged.

"What do you want, Tesoro? Tell me." I brought my hand down to cup her sex. "Is this what you want?"

Her moans would be the death of me.

"Yes, Edward. Please!"

I rubbed her gently and groaned at how wet she was. My fingers instantly slick with her juices. I had to taste her. She smelled so good.

"Baby, I'm going to eat your little pussy till you come so hard on my tongue. Then I'm going to do it all over again."

It didn't take long to make her scream my name while she pulled my hair. Fuck she tastes so sweet. I was pumping two fingers into her. I had them just right to hit her g-spot while my tongue played with her clit. I wanted another orgasm out of her.

"Jesus, fuck, love, you are so tight." If I could feel her tightness on my fingers, I knew EJ was going to be choked.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Edward!" I know she has to be sensitive as shit right now, but I couldn't bring myself to stop. Her legs were squeezing my head, but her hips still thrusting up towards me.

"Give it to me, Bella."

And she did. Fuck, yes, she did. I could do this all night, but EJ was protesting. Impatient fucker.

I moved back up her body to kiss her like the mad man I was. "Angelo, let me make love to you please."

"Yes, Edward. God, yes!"

I took her nipple into my mouth and rubbed Edward, Jr. over her sopping pussy.

"Fuck, baby, let me grab a condom." I assume she isn't on birth control. I know she doesn't need it for birth control purposes, but I know many women take it still for other reasons. Knowing Charlie though I don't think that would go over smoothly.

"Are you on the pill or anything?"

"No, I'm not. I try not to take anything unless I have to. Should I start something?"

"No, Tesoro. Don't worry about it. We'll talk more about it later if that's something you want."

I covered my straining dick and looked up to see Bella's beautiful brown eyes following my fingers.

"Are you sure, angel? I can wait."

"No, Edward. Please, baby. I want this. I want you. "

Hearing her call me baby was Heaven. Any form of affection from my angel had my heart pounding.

I slowly pushed into her. Hot. Tight. Wet. Fucking _tight_. I was concerned about hurting her. I know most toys were no match for Edward, Jr.

"Fuck! Goddamn, your pussy was made for me, Bella. That's my pussy! You are so tight, baby!"

"Oh, God. Edward, please move! Ungh!"

"Fuck, Bella. I love you so much. You feel so good, Angel."

I found rhythm and went deep inside her. Seeing her little pussy wrapped around my cock was the hottest sight I've ever seen.

"Baby, it's been too long. Can you come for me?" I wasn't going to last. Her hips started to match my thrusts. I took the hint and gave it to her harder. I wanted her to feel loved and cherished, not fucked, but I also didn't want to lose my shit before she came.

"Yes, Edward! Yes! Yes!" I covered her mouth with mine to swallow her screams. Her walls clenched around me and I lost it. I don't think I've ever come so hard in my life.

"You are so beautiful, amore, so beautiful when you come. You are mine. Say you're mine, angelo. Only mine," I begged. Covering her with kisses, I rolled us over so we ended up side by side.

"You own me, Edward. You own my heart and now my body. I love you so much. Thank you for making me feel so loved. I always hoped, but I never knew it could feel like this. I want it too, Edward. I want you to be my forever."

Better words have never been spoken. Her big brown eyes were glazed over and I saw nothing but love and truth in them. She was mine. I was thanking God because I knew I couldn't live without her.

"Oh, angelo," I sighed into her neck and nuzzled her with kisses before hopping up to trash the condom.

I came back with a warm wash cloth and helped clean her up. "Are you sore, amore?"

"A little, but in a good way. I promise."

I tossed the cloth into her hamper and joined her back in bed. I pulled her to me, missing her touch already. "I love you so much, my Bella. Happy birthday."

"It's the best one yet," she smiled up at me.

"It's not over though. Go to sleep. You have a big day ahead of you."

I kissed her until I was forced to stop, needing oxygen.

"G'night, Edward. Ti amo." _I love you._

"Ti amo, Angelo. Sogni d'oro." _I love you, Angel. Sweet dreams._

**A/N Thanks for all the reads and reviews! Hopefully seeing that won't get old, but even if it is redundant please know I am truly grateful! No pics this chapter. Love and hugs!**


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

I woke up to my alarm and instantly felt muscles that I didn't know I had. Being with Edward was the birthday present that couldn't be topped. We even made love again in the night.

I was regretting making such an early spa appointment this morning, but at least it included a massage which sounded divine.

I wiggled my way out of Edwards's arms and let Mr. Darcy out so he could do his own morning routine while I got to mine. Edward snuggled to my pillow in my absence. I could stare at his body all day. Snap out of it woman!

After I showered, brushed my hair and teeth, I saw I had a message from Rose saying she and Alice were downstairs waiting for me. How the hell they got ready before me blew my mind. I tossed my hair in a messy bun and threw on a strapless white and teal romper. You always see those women who look like they are fresh off the runway at 7 in the morning at the spa. I am very much not one of them.

I grab my bag for later, my clutch, and give Edward a kiss goodbye. Well, a few kisses goodbye.

"You leaving, Angel?"

"Mmhm. I'll see you at lunch right?" His hands have somehow made it around to my ass and he squeezes. "Babe, the girls are waiting on me. I have to go. I have an appointment."

He practically pouts and pulls me down for a few more kisses.

"Be careful. Have fun. Happy birthday, Amore. I love you."

"I love you too, Boss," I say, knowing what it does to him. I'm rewarded with more pouts and a loud groan.

"Goddamn, Bella. Next time you wake up EJ, I'm going to let him have you."

I giggled my way out of my bedroom and met U.C.A.P at the end of the hall. I checked my phone and saw I had a birthday message from Papa.

"Happy Birthday, Isabella."

"Thank you, Jakey."

"Your present will be at your party tonight."

Over the years I have learned that Jake is an amazing artist. For each birthday he has known me, he has given me a painting. So far, they have both been beach scenes. I adore them and can't wait to hang them in my home one day.

"Usually, I would tell you like I tell everyone else about my birthday, Jake, but I love your art so much. I'm excited to see it." That earned me a small smile and a slight nod. One day… one day I will get him to lighten up.

Alice and Rose are at the kitchen table eating some fruit while Sue works around the kitchen. Allie is wearing a pink halter romper and Rose's is similar to mine, but also a pink color.

"Happy Birthday, Isabella," Sue hugs me and kisses my cheek.

"Thank you, Sue."

"Happy birthday, Izzy!" Alice shouts.

I move to sit at the table to snag some fruit before we leave. Jake joins us to do the same along with a muffin Sue gives him. That boy is more spoiled by Sue than I am.

"Here, we want you to go ahead and open this," Rose says. "Happy birthday from us. We love you."

They pass me a small wrapped box. "Aw, thanks guys. I knew you would even though you shouldn't have. I love you guys more."

"Oh, come on woman and open already!" Alice has never been one for patience.

Opening the box I see a white clutch bag with an oversized bow. I have been on this bow kick for some reason. "I love it guys! Truly! You two know my taste likely better than I do."

"Open the clutch, Izzy."

Doing as I'm told I see there is a smaller box inside. I open it to find a diamond ring in the shape of a bow. I slip it on and it's as if a diamond bow was wrapped around my finger. Looking at the ring, it looks like at least 3 carats worth of diamonds. Assuming it's white gold and not platinum, I know this ring was at least ten grand. I don't want to start anything, so I decide not to give them shit for it.

I jump up and squeeze them both. "Thank you. I love you guys so much. You went overboard though don't you think?"

"Shut it. You know you do the same for us each year," Rose said.

The morning flew by at the spa where we each got waxed, buffed, and rubbed down. We're meeting the family for a casual lunch at Papa's Italian restaurant. I wait with Jake in the lobby for Rose and Alice. I put on a pair of white skinny jeans with a navy and white striped tank top. Rose comes out in light pink skinny jeans with a matching pink button up, while Alice comes out in a strapless summer dress with a waist belt. Thankfully they both didn't ignore my "dress casual" remark.

I know Jake is ready to go. I always tell him he should read a book or something, but he always replies with some version of that defeating the purpose of him being there if he isn't paying attention. I recall Edward's remark about Jake being the highest paid guy, so I try not to let it bother me too much. I do feel bad though.

Edward told me last night that his parents would be joining us for lunch. I have met them on multiple occasions growing up and love them both. They always sent me a birthday present every year even when I was a child.

Pulling into the restaurant I hear multiple tones and everyone starts reaching for their phones. I have a message from Papa, Garrett, and Edward all saying roughly the same thing. Borgata business requires their attention and they will not be joining us. I know this also means Carlisle will not be here. Once again, I feel bad for Jake. It seems the girly morning will now be continuing into a girly afternoon. I text them all back quickly as I hear the others around me doing the same and tell them all to be careful.

I realize that the girls getting texts means it was likely from Emmett and Jasper which makes me so happy for them. I'll have to get more details tonight about what's going on. My sister-in-law seems to be a bigger part of my life than my true sisters. Rose and Alice are no different. In fact, Kate agreed to meet us for lunch while both Tanya and Irina declined.

Lunch goes splendidly, even without our fellas. I haven't seen Esme in such a long time I almost tear up when she hugs me. Not having my mother and my sisters and I not always getting along, I often called on Esme for advice.

Kate looks adorable in a navy dress and Esme is wear white pants with a loose beige top with silver and gold sequin detailing on the sleeves that hang loosely down her arms. I noticed Kate ignored her champagne and drank only water during lunch. After eating a large lunch, she also wants dessert. Putting these together with the way she rests her hands on her stomach, I am dying to ask if she's pregnant. Little Demetri is two and would make an awesome big brother.

Before I get the chance to ask Kate about any jellybeans in her belly, Esme slides me a small gift bag.

"Oh, Esme. I should have known, but really you shouldn't have."

"Hush right now, young lady. I actually let Carlisle help me pick it out. I hope you like it."

It touches me that Carlisle helped. I see two David Yurman jewelry boxes in the bag. Great. Another present worth at least ten grand. I am grateful, but I always feel so spoiled.

In the boxes are a matching set of earrings and cuff bracelet. They look like ropes tied together with pave diamond strings.

"Esme… they're gorgeous. They're really too much. Please tell Carlisle he did so well."

I tear up again and go to hug her. She squeezes me tight and kisses my cheek like a mother would. Even her lingering perfume reminds me of my mother. I have no idea if it's hopeful thinking or some weird memory because I have no idea what type of perfume my mother wore.

"I'll actually wear them tonight. I think I may need a nap though."

"Did my son keep you up, darling?" Esme asks.

I try not to spew my tea everywhere in shock and it ends up going down wrong. I end up crying after all as my eyes tear from my coughing.

Once I compose myself I decide to take the road less traveled. "Actually, yes. He kept me up quite a bit. I didn't mind though."

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Kate shouts.

Thankfully, Alice chooses to save me from interrogation though, "Are you going to tell us what you are wearing tonight that this jewelry will match?"

I decided not to tell anyone what my costume was for the evening.

"Alice is being Alice, I am being the Queen, Kate is being the Mad Hatter, Irina is being the White Rabbit and Tanya is being the Cheshire Cat. What the hell does that leave you?"Rose asks.

"I told you guys not to worry about it. I was going to be the Cheshire Cat, but once Tanya threw her fit I knew I could figure something else out and I did. You'll just have to wait and see."

After lunch, Kate headed back to spend time with Demetri while the rest of us headed back to Papa's. I wanted to swim some laps before taking a nap and met the girls at the pool. About an hour later, Esme let us know she and Carlisle had to fly back home suddenly on borgata business and were leaving straight away.

Why the hell am I so emotional? Tears clouded my vision again, sad they were leaving. I understood of course and told Esme to give Carlisle my love and to be careful.

"Thanks again, Esme. I hate we didn't have much time to spend together."

"Oh, darling. Nevermind all that. You enjoy your birthday and I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon. I have all the faith in the world that you will be my daughter, darling. Take care of my son and make sure you let him take care of you. Love you lots, sweet girl. I must go."

She told the girls goodbye as well and headed out. I replayed the way she worded things saying to "let him take care of you". I wasn't _that_ stubborn was I? I mean I know the madness of a world I live in. I grew up in it for fucks sake. Hopefully though having a husband instead of a father looking out for me will allow me some freedoms though right?

I sent Edward a text telling him I was thinking about him.

**Thinking of you, Boss. Just said goodbye to your Mama. I hope all my boys are being safe. Love you. XO –B**

Jake let me know Judy was back from the shop and in the garage, but sadly I could not drive her this evening. I knew better than to ask questions knowing I couldn't know the answers behind them. I'm sure it was somehow related to my wellbeing. Just as I was laying down for a nap before dinner I got a reply from Edward.

**Always thinking of you, Angelo, and always safe. I have a sinful brunette beauty I must return to. Hope your birthday is going well. I am sorry my parents couldn't stay for your celebration, Amore. Missing you. Sweet dreams. XO –Boss**

I giggled at his boss signature and smiled at his sweet dreams comment. He must have checked up on me with Jake who told him I was napping. I heard a noise at the door that sounded like Darcy. I walked to the door and _almost_ opened it. Shit. I knew it would be Darcy, but once again I was about to open the door naked.

"Who is it?"

No reply. Well, dogs can't talk now can they? Well, what does he expect me to do in this case?

I pulled out my doggy voice, "Darcy! Darcy, sweet boy, is that you? Bark for Mommy!"

Thank heavens Mr. Darcy did bark. I opened the door for him and stuck my head around to see.

"What a good bo-"

Instead of giving Darcy praise, my attention was instead drawn to the figure leaning against the wall directly across from my door. He was chuckling at me with his arms crossed.

"Well, _Boss_, what did you expect me to do? Huh?"

I ducked my head back in, but left the door open for Edward to follow. I could feel him following and heard him shut the door.

"Oh, Bella. That was priceless, love. I was wondering indeed what you were going to do. I must say though, it was bittersweet. I was looking forward to seeing that little ass bounce as I took my hand to it, but I am very happy you are keeping your safety in mind, Tesoro."

Before I made it to my bed he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest.

"I missed you, Angelo. I can't stay long, but I promise that I will be back tonight." One hand moved to squeeze my breast while the other squeezed my hip. I could already feel him hard behind me.

I turned in his arms and started to unbutton his black shirt. "How long can you stay?"

He started to kiss my neck and I struggled to push his shirt down his arms. He helped me by removing it the rest of the way. Before I could speak a word he grabbed my thighs and lifted me up, my legs going around his waist, and his mouth capturing my nipple.

"Oh, Edward." My head fell back. His mouth felt so good.

He dropped me the bed and l looked to see what he was doing.

"Fuck, Bella. You are so beautiful, Angelo. I told you next time you woke up EJ I was going to let him have you."

"I didn't know you would be here." It wasn't my fault I was naked. I didn't know he was coming.

"I gave no stipulations. You woke the beast with your body that's hot as sin." He grabbed a condom and took off his pants. I could feel my wetness on my thighs.

"Let me see that pretty pussy, baby."

I moved myself back further on the bed as Edward began to crawl on as well. Once I hit the headboard, I sat back on my elbows and opened my legs with my knees bent.

"Fuck. Tesoro, your sweet little pussy is glistening. Are you wet for me?" He knew damn well I was. He stroked his fingers through my wetness and then licked them clean. I could have come right then.

"You taste so sweet, Angel." He kisses me and I could taste myself on his tongue. I loved tasting myself on him. It made me want to taste myself on his cock.

"I need you, Edward." I was breathing heavy and my clit was throbbing.

"You never have to beg. You never have to ask. I'm yours, Isabella. Always." He put the condom on and thrust into me fully.

"Fuck!"

"Are you sore, baby? Tell me if I hurt you."

"Fuck, Edward. Move. You didn't hurt me. Please," I moaned. He was just so damn big. He made me feel so full. I loved every second.

"Fucking Christ, amore. You feel so good. You tease me with this hot body and you'll get pounded."

I loved his dirty mouth. Why was that such a turn on? I could feel myself on the edge.

"Give it to me, baby. Come all over my cock, angel. That's it."

Before I even finished riding out my orgasm, Edward had us rolled over. He was laying with his back on the bed while I straddled him.

"Ride me, Bella. Give me one more before I give you mine. Milk that cock, angel."

I started to roll my hips and bounce on his cock. "So fucking deep!"

"That's right, baby. That greedy little pussy wants it all. Seeing my thick cock pound into that little pink cunt is so hot, Bella." His hands had a tight grip on my hips helping me as I started to lose it again. Goddamn his mouth. His giant dick and dirty mouth would never have me complaining.

"Fuck! You are so tight. When you come you are like a goddamned vice, baby!" He thrust his hips up, pounding into me as I came so hard, and his own orgasm only adding to my own. I liked feeling claimed by the man I loved. I wanted him without a condom so he could come deep inside me. Fuck. We really needed to talk about that.

I collapsed onto his chest. I felt his fingers brushing my sweaty hair out of my face.

"I love you so much, Bella."

"Mmm. I love you too, Boss." I shook slightly as he chuckled. His fingers tracing patterns on my back. I loved the feeling of my breasts pressed against his firm chest. I didn't want to move.

"Fuck. I didn't think this through. Baby, I didn't come here to fuck and run. Goddamn, I look like a figlio di puttana. Come me ne frega un fico secco." _Son of a bitch. Like I don't give a damn._

We sat up together, but he pulled me to stay on his lap. He was still inside me and I could feel him hardening again.

"Edward, I don't think you did. I'm glad you came. It doesn't matter whether we got to fuck each other silly or if it was just a moment to say hello and I love you. Never feel guilty for giving me time, regardless of the length or how it's spent. This just added to my birthday. I know you need to go."

I peppered his chest with kisses. Oh how I love this man.

"You truly are an angel you know?" He took my face in his hands and kissed me deeply. "Ti amo, mi angelo. Buon compleanno. Ci vediamo stasera." _I love you, my angel. Happy birthday. I'll see you tonight._

"Ti amo, capo. Badare a te stesso." _I love you, boss. Look after yourself._

The man I loved more than life itself, who just fuck loved my brains to mush left me in bed to take my nap. I certainly needed it more now than before. He was likely leaving to do unspeakable things, but I could not find it in myself to care. He was my boss first and the borgata boss second. This I knew. I wouldn't have it any other way.

**A/N Italian from Google translate and online research. Photo inspiration: tea4tulips*blogspot*com/p/sinful-angel-chapter-pho tos*html Replace stars with periods. Thanks for all reads and reviews! It is truly a shock and I am really grateful. Love and hugs!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I apologize for the short chapter and the wait. Thanks to PrettyPerfect for pre-reading! I am so grateful! Thank you guys for all the follows and reviews! I'm still not over the shock. I posted a new story today if you want to check it out. Love and hugs!**

EPOV

The last thing I wanted to do on my Bella's birthday was shoot someone. Being a mafia boss and loving a mafia principessa, I should have foreseen the madness that was going to unfold. I didn't though. I was happy to see my parents. I know they are fond of Bella, especially my mother who knew her over the years because of Charlie and Carlisle's relationship.

The plan was to have a nice lunch together. Unfortunately, Bella's sister threw a fucking wrench in my angel's birthday. Lunch was not happening.

Tanya's guard missed his check-in, we immediately took action. Turns out the bagascia was fucking her guard along with James cocksucking Volturi.

_Whore. _

Charlie clipped him in the shoulder, but James got away. Tanya's guard Paul almost shit himself when we busted in on them. Stupid ass fucker. The look in Charlie's eyes told me this idiot was going to be begging for a bullet.

After plenty of torture, Paul finally got a bullet right between the eyes. Charlie was a little upset that it wasn't his bullet though. It was mine.

James was paying Paul a ridiculous amount of money to let him come around.

_Greedy fucker. _

Paul said he knew nothing of James' intentions, only that he seemed to really want Tanya. The thought alone made me want to gag. Thankfully, with a little more _persuasion_ from Emmett, we got something out of him that made my blood boil.

"He's working with Felix!" He cried out. You would be surprised at how many men will take losing their fingers, but losing their dick? They cry like a mother fucking baby.

After realizing he didn't know anymore I lost my patience. Losing my patience meant so did my trigger finger.

Felix was like my own Volturi in Miami. He also stepped up for his father Caius. Felix Laurent was responsible for the bullet my father took two years ago. He was a man of no honor. He dealt with human trafficking, which I don't touch. He didn't care if you were a foot soldier or a goddamn 90 year old grandma. Everyone was the same to him. If you worked with the Laurent borgata, you were instantly an enemy of the Cullens.

The question is why the fuck is James and Felix working together and what the fuck are they planning? Carlisle was heading home to look into this further. I felt better knowing one of us was going to be there.

With Paul dead, Charlie was ready to find out what his daughter was thinking. He had her ass dragged back to his house. Getting back there I knew I had to go see my angel. Jake let me know she was laying down for a nap.

I knew that I was being ridiculously overprotective with Bella, but I couldn't find it within myself to stop. All I could think about was getting her to my home in Florida where I knew the security was so much tighter. I would never tell Charlie that.

I was the luckiest son of a bitch with my angel at my side. My naughty little girl loved my filthy mouth and I had no problems giving it to her. When she calls me Boss, I can't be blamed for my actions.

_Fuck._

I knew our little afternoon delight had to end though. I had to see what kind of fuckery was going on in our world to have the Volturi and Laurent's families working together.

By 7 o'clock I knew I had to go meet my angel for her birthday. It was killing me to not spend every moment with her. We had no answers regarding the madness, but I was ready to put it all behind us to celebrate my woman.

I met up with Jasper and Emmett to head over to the club where Bella's party was being held. Charlie shut down one of his clubs for the night. Garrett was already there with Kate and Charlie said he would be right behind us because he was escorting Tanya there. I was ready to kill the bitch.

I don't know what Wonderland is, but walking into that club it somehow felt like a Wonderland. My eyes immediately looked for my love. It seems Emmett and Jasper were doing the same. Apparently they had both fallen head over heels for Bella's friends. At least they had to stop giving me shit for my situation. I think Rose already had Emmett's balls in her handbag and Jasper, or should I say _Jazz, _was pretty fucking close.

All the girls were in short dresses with fluffy skirts except mine. Bella was wearing a tight, grey dress that hit her mid thigh. It had a long grey tail and little grey ears. Was my baby a mouse? What the fuck.

"Edward!" Hearing her say my name made me smile. It was an automatic response that I had no control over.

I kissed her soft lips and hugged her to my side. I saw my brothers giving Rose and Alice similar treatment.

"Happy birthday, Love. You look beautiful, but can you explain to me why you are a mouse?"

She giggled and Alice shouted out before Bella could reply, "That's what I've been asking!"

Alice was wearing a blue dress with a white apron and Rose was wearing a black and white dress with red hearts and a crown.

"I'm the Dormouse from Alice in Wonderland." As if that explained it to me. Bella continued to give references, but no one seemed to get it until Kate joined the conversation. She was "The Mad Hatter". She looked mad all right. She was wearing a crooked hat and had a poofy dress on as well, but it was a weird pattern blue with a purple bow. It also appeared to have suspenders.

"Edward, have you never seen Alice in Wonderland?"

"Love, if it wasn't a part of Mafia 101, then likely not." She frowned and I hated that I put it there.

Irina showed up as well and she was a rabbit, but unlike Bella the only part that made her an animal were the ears on her head. She was also in black, red, and white like Rose. From the looks of things, I don't think I was missing out on much by not knowing this stuff. Not a surprise, but Emmett knew exactly what they were talking about. I could only roll my eyes.

My angel was having a good time and that was all that mattered to me. She made a sexy little mouse that's for sure.

Emmett, Jasper, and I were sitting back drinking with Jake, Embry, and Seth. Embry was Rose's new guard and Seth was Alice's. I knew how serious Emmett and Jasper were once I realized they put men on the girls. I had a surprise for Bella, although I'm sure Jake will be appreciating it more. I saw the surprise walk in, so I made my way over.

"Ben! Glad you could make it. Your boy doesn't know he's getting the night off. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

Ben was all smiles and no sooner I spoke the words, Jake was at our side.

"What are you doing here?!"

"You're off for the night, Jacob. I know Bella would want that for her birthday. Enjoy the rest of the night with Ben."

Jake looked shocked, I know. The things this woman was having me do already and it wasn't even her idea.

"Thanks, Boss." I simply nodded and watched the love birds kiss and head over to dance. I felt tiny arms slip around my waist.

"Hey, birthday girl."

"That was really sweet of you, Edward." I turned around to pull Bella into me before giving her a kiss.

"It's just one night. I wish I could give him more."

"I know he appreciates it all the same."

There was a slight commotion to our right and we both turned to see Charlie coming in with Tanya. She was in a bright pink dress that had a slit at the top going practically to her navel. Apparently this Alice in Wonderland had a lot of animals because Tanya seemed to be one too. A pink raccoon?

I could feel Bella stiffen in my arms. I could see the disappointment in her face regarding Tanya. Her sister walked right by Bella without even a glance. Charlie however came right to us.

"Felice principessa compleanno!" _Happy birthday, princess!_

"Thank you, Papa."

"Where is your brother? I think we should go ahead and give you your gift before the night slips away. Edward, Garrett, and I got you something."

I was excited for Bella's present. I almost forgot about it.

Everyone was wrangled outside the club. Garrett ran around the building to bring her present around. Stopping right in front of Bella, Garrett jumped out the car. We got her a 1964 Ferrari 500 Superfast. We had it completely restored with a few extra perks and had it painted a steel blue. It was fucking sexy.

Garrett said it was Bella's dream car. Once I heard that I knew we had to get her one. Getting the car, having it restored, and customized to our liking put it well over 2 million dollars.

"Holy fuck!" Bella shouted. Garrett died laughing and Charlie scolded her.

"Isabella!"

"Papa! What did you boys do?!" Bella was at a loss for words, but her excitement was obvious. She may have thought we went overboard, but you could tell she wanted that car. Oh, yes. She wanted it bad. I wanted to fuck her on the car. We need to leave. Fuck, EJ, calm down.

"Thank you!" She gave us all kisses and went to sit in her car while all the girls went to check it out closer. Alice, Irina, and Kate seemed to not understand what the fuss was about, but Rose understood how sweet of a ride it was.

All the men stood back and could only be jealous.

It was amazing to watch my girl all night. Dancing, laughing, having a good time. Jake gave her a painting before he and Ben took off to enjoy all they could of his night off. I couldn't blame him. I wanted to steal Bella away.

Kate gave my Bella her wedding shoes. I was glad she had a sister in Kate, because she surely didn't in Irina and Tanya.

"Isabella, I know I am always borrowing your shoes. As a gift of sorts I wanted you to borrow these," Kate said handing her a wrapped shoe box. "I wore them for my wedding and I thought they could be your something borrowed. They're Valentino and even have little bows on the back. I know one day your wedding will be here and just incase you decide to elope, I wanted to give you these now."

I could see Bella's eyes glaze over as she gave Kate a hug. "Thank you so much, Kate. You really don't know what this means to me. I would be honored to wear these on my wedding day."

Hearing her speak of her wedding day had me picturing our future. _Mrs. Cullen_. Hopefully round with my baby.

I hadn't made up my mind when I woke up this morning, but suddenly I knew. I was going to propose to my angel tonight, when it was just us.

For that moment, all was right in my world. I didn't care what any other fucker thought. Fuck her being too young. Fuck it being too soon. Fuck the world. My angel was all I needed. I couldn't bear the thought of leaving her behind and I couldn't stay.

Then, Malibu Bitch Barbie had to go and break that moment to bits as I saw one of Charlie's men whisper in his ear. Charlie's face went from happy Papa to irate Boss in less than a second. He met my eyes and said, "Tanya's gone."

**A/N Pictures can be found here: tea4tulips*BlogSpot*com/p/sinful-angel-chapter-pho tos*html Replaces all stars with periods.**


	10. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

My birthday party was amazing. I may not have as many people in my life as most people my age, but I cared about the quality, not the quantity.

Irina didn't stay long, but I didn't expect her to. She was practically a stranger to me now. I was worried that one day she would be married with kids and we would be none the wiser. I think the only reason we would be told is if she wanted Papa to pay for it.

Tanya and I were never the closest of sisters. I have always been closer to Kate than Tanya. We were never enemies though. Suddenly it seems something flipped in her and I don't know what caused it.

When Edward, Garret, and Papa filled me in on what had been going on with her I was ready to shoot her myself.

Irina may be off own her own, but she never betrayed her family. What is Tanya thinking?

According the camera at Papa's club, Tanya went on her own free will. She got in a car we traced back the Volturi borgata.

Che cazzo! _What the fuck!_

I thought Papa was going to have a heart attack. His anger had the vein in his forehead bulging, but I could see the sadness in his eyes as well.

Apparently the Volturi were also now connected with the Laurent borgata. I didn't know much about them except that they have caused a lot of trouble for Edward and his family.

Edward was desperate to get a hold of Carlisle. With everything happening around me I knew two things for sure: my birthday party was officially over and before the night was over, someone was getting shot.

My boys were of course sorry, including Jasper and Emmett. I assured them all that this wasn't the first time the Mafioso invaded our lives and it wouldn't be the last. It was who we were and I was ok with that.

My mind lingered to poor Jake and I felt bad for him, so I had begged Edward to not bother him unless he _really_ had to. I could see the hesitation in his eyes. He told me he would at least wait until he spoke to Carlisle to see if he would call Jake, but he also told me that he knew Jake well enough to know he would want to be informed regardless of him being "balls deep in his boy toy".

Edward peppered me with kisses and squeezed my ass goodbye, telling me we would finish my birthday when he got to the house.

All the bullshit with Tanya meant I couldn't drive my new car home. I'm not going to lie and say that I wasn't bummed. I know in scheme of things, me wanting to drive my fuck hot new car was silly.

Embry and Seth, Rose and Alice's guards, took us back to Papa's house. We spent an hour or two giggling over girl talk before I swam a few laps in the pool.

I went through my night routine and put on a white babydoll pajama dress and a white thong. I snuggled up to Mr. Darcy and watched late night television in attempts to wait up for Edward.

I woke up some time later to a noise in my room. I opened my eyes and barely registered Edward's backside as he was walking into the bathroom. I heard the shower come on and I must have drifted back to sleep.

I woke up again, feeling movement on the bed.

"Get off, you fucking giant! Thanks for keeping my spot warm, but it's my turn to snuggle my Bella."

I couldn't help but giggle when I heard Edward whispering yelling at my dog.

I rolled over and saw my gorgeous man standing in a pair of white drawstring pants, hanging loosely from his hips. I licked my lips and couldn't stop myself from groaning as I saw the outline of Edward's dick.

"Hey, Angel. I'm sorry I woke you. I didn't mean to even though I wanted to," Edward said.

He sat down on the bed and his hands instantly went to my legs, caressing my thighs that were not yet under covers.

"Is everything ok?" I asked.

Edward sighed and ran his hands through his hair before he could answer.

"Things are not really ok, baby, but we're dealing with it. I'm sorry your birthday was spoiled. I have another present for you that I didn't get a chance to give you."

My sweet mafia man. I sat up in the bed and watched Edward's eyes follow my legs. My barely there thong was already wet from the sight of him, but add the way he was looking at me and my kitty was a goner.

Edward moved about the room and came back to the bed with two boxes in hand. I assumed they were both jewelry based on size. One was a familiar Tiffany blue and was a flat, square box. The other looked to either be a ring or earring box.

"Here, mio angelo. Buon compleanno." _Here, my angel. Happy birthday._

"Edward, you've already done so much. Too much even."

"Open the box, baby."

I sighed, but followed instructions. Once the lid was off and I saw what was inside, I was speechless.

I stared at the brooch. An outline of diamonds made the shape of a dove. I couldn't hold back the tears that came to my eyes.

"Happy tears, Tesoro?"

"Yes, Edward," I laughed. "Very happy. You are so thoughtful. This is amazing. Thank you so much!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. He kissed my neck before bringing his lips to my own.

Edward moved to stand and situated me on the edge of the bed. "I have one more box, love. It's not really a present and perhaps the timing isn't perfect, but I feel my heart will give out if I wait."

Edward caressed my legs again as he gave me chaste kiss and kneeled in front of me.

"I didn't think it was possible to love someone as much as I love you. I didn't know it was possible to feel the type of love that I feel from you. I know we haven't been together longer than a small moment in time, but I think in our hearts and souls we both know that we've been together for much longer. I want your beautiful face to be the last thing I see at night and the first thing I see when I wake. I promise to stand in front of you when you need protection, beside you when you need comfort, and behind you when you need support. I'm not a good man, Bella, but I promise I will always be a good man to you and your family. It would be my greatest honor in life, to spend every moment loving you like you deserve to be loved until my dying breath. Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

I couldn't help the sob that escaped. I fell into Edwards arms and wrapped myself around him.

"Oh, Tesoro, don't cry. Please, it kills me when you cry."

"Yes, Edward. Yes. I will marry you." Edward took my faces in his hands and I saw his beautiful green eyes glazed over.

"You just made me the happiest man alive, Tesoro." Edward grabbed the small box and opened it for me to see my mother's rings.

"Papa gave you those?"

"Yes, Angelo. You father gives his blessing and knew you would want Renee's rings."

"It's perfect, baby," I told him. I was surprised to see it fit my finger when he put it on me.

He chuckled and I looked up to him to figure out why.

"I didn't even think to see what size ring you wore. Futtuto idoita. Thank God it fits huh?" _Fucking idiot._

"I guess it was meant to be. Don't give yourself a hard time. It was perfect, Edward. You may not be the perfect man, but you are the perfect man for me. I can't wait to be your wife."

"Don't make me wait long, baby. I want you to be Mrs. Cullen as soon as possible."

"That's fine… wait. Did Kate know you were going to propose?"

"I asked Garrett for his blessing as well, so I imagine he told her." I nodded in response. It seemed too fitting that she gave me those shoes.

I felt Edward's hands moving up my thighs right before squeezing my ass.

"I need to be inside you, fiancé. Let me make love to you."

I grabbed the hem of my night shirt and pulled it over my head. Edward's mouth was instantly on my nipple. Oh, what a boob man.

He moved us both to stand while I undid the tie on his pants. They fell easily to the floor. Edward kissed me and sucked my tongue, pulling me into his erection.

I felt his fingers playing with the string of my thong before finally pulling it down.

We settled back on the bed, groping, kissing, and teasing each other. I climbed on top of him and ground my wetness right over his length.

_Fucking shit!_

"I need inside you, angel. Grab a condom, baby."

I leaned over to the nightstand to grab a condom, Edward taking the opportunity to smack my ass. As soon as I had one in hand though I knew I had to say something.

If I couldn't be honest with my future husband then I had no business getting married. I knew this moment would either burst our bubble or build onto our relationship.

"Edward, I don't want to."

Fucking bad choice of words. I think I actually saw his heart break.

"The condom," I rushed. "I don't want the condom. I just want to feel you. I-"

"Are you on anything, love?"

"No… At the risk of sounding foolish, Edward, I want to be a wife to you and a mother to our child. Everything in my life has been faster than most. I know I'm young, but I know what I want. When I picture our future, I see a family. That's what I want and I want our future to start now."

My mind was suddenly channeling Harry from _When Harry Met Sally_ at the end of the movie when he finally realizes his love for Sally. He tells her, "I came here tonight because when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible."

"Nothing you say could be foolish. I would love nothing more than to see you round with our baby. Are you sure, Bella? I will wait." Edward told me as her caressed my cheek.

"I'm sure," I whisper as I smother him with kisses. "Make love to your fiancé and put a baby in me."

Before I could blink, I was on my back and Edward was thrusting into me.

"Fuck, Bella!"

He grabbed my legs and held them at the knees over his arms. I could see him watching where his cock was pumping into me.

"Please, faster. I need more," I moaned.

He delivered.

"Is this what you want, angel? You love my dick, baby? I know you like that dirty talk. My little Bella isn't so innocent huh? Shit. You are so tight, love. You are squeezing the fuck out of me. Give it to me. Cum for me."

I couldn't talk if I wanted to. He was hitting me just right. I wanted it to last.

"Bella, I'll make you cum so hard you won't know what hit you. Stop fighting it and cum all on that cock, baby. Show me yours and I'll show you mine. You want my seed, Tesoro?"

That did it.

"Ungh! Fuck, fuck! Yes!"

I felt Edward stiffen. I was too far gone and disappointed I missed his face. My man is beautiful and even sexier than usual when he cums.

"Fuck the mafia. You'll be the death of me, mia Bella." _My Bella_

We showered and fell back into bed. My alarm was set early because the following day was Sunday. I wasn't sure about Edward, but Papa went to church every Sunday. I can't recall a time he missed a Sunday mass.

I was still in a bubble of perfection when the sun rose. I felt guilty feeling so happy with everything in the family going on, but I couldn't help it.

Edward dressed in his usual black on black suit while I put on a knee length white dress. It had a wide hem under the bust and short sleeves. The top was fitted, but the skirt fell into pleats. It was definitely church appropriate which is what mattered. I was also excited to wear the brooch Edward gave me.

It seems everyone was already in the kitchen by the time we made it down. I immediately felt the tension in the room.

Sue had a giant spread laid on the counter for a self serve breakfast. Almost everyone was eating and seemed tired from the previous night's events, be it birthday or mafia related.

Alice was wearing a pale yellow dress with a white band around the wait and white dots lining the bottom of the skirt. My eyes went to Rose however and I raised my brow to her in question.

She had on a lovely beige knee length dress. It was form fitting and she looked beautiful. My concern was the opening in the top that showed a lovely amount of cleavage.

Rose never cared what anyone thought, but that didn't mean I wouldn't give her a hard time. God knew I pranced around with my tits on display more than I should, but I would never attempt to be sexy in God's house. It just felt wrong.

Ultimately I lived by the motto "to each his own".

Breakfast was rather quiet, there would be no business talk in mixed company.

It hurt my heart to see how sad Papa was though. It seemed whatever this was with Tanya was really weighing on him.

As I brought my fork to my mouth I heard a familiar squeal and I knew instantly that Alice saw the ring finally.

A slew of handshakes and firm looks went around for Edward while I got hugs and kisses on my cheeks.

When I got to Papa though, it looked like he was having a hard time.

"I'm so happy for you, Princess. It will be a sad day, giving you to another man. No longer mine to protect. You will no longer be my little princess. Who is going to make sure I take my vitamins huh?" He smiled.

"I'll always be your little princess, Papa. No matter what. You're not losing me. You're just gaining an extra guest room. Don't be so dramatic," I teased.

I saw Garrett talking to Edward out of the corner of my eye. It seemed quite serious. I first I thought my big brother was giving him "the talk", but something was off.

Garrett noticed my gaze and came over. "Congratulations, la sorella. You picked a good one. I know he'll be good to you. Edward is a good man, but just in case I let him know what happens if he is anything but." _Sister._

"Thanks, Gar. Ti amo, fratello." _I love you, brother._

Church was church. I was raised in the Catholic Church. It brought me comfort and guidance.

I can only imagine what it seemed to others, seeing the mafia at Sunday morning mass.

It was the first time I had been to church with Edward though. I have been to church with Esme, so I know how he was raised. I'm not sure how religious he actually is though. I look forward to finding out.

I'm not the most religious person, but I respect everything and everyone for their own faith and opinion.

Edward kept my left hand in his whenever possible. I would feel him play with my ring. Needless to say, I had a smile that never left my face.

After mass, Papa usually went to lunch with the borgata to talk business. I always went home.

Papa told me he was staying for confession today and that concerned me. I can't tell you the last time my father confessed. Perhaps he did it without my knowledge?

It was lovely to view the couples as we filed out of the pews. Alice and Jasper. Rose and Emmett. Even Jake and Ben, who came with Jake when he could.

Walking to the car I reached for my sunglasses and realized I left them on the pew. They wouldn't fit in the small clutch I brought.

"Edward, I have to go back for my sunglasses. I'll be right back."

I started to release my hold on his hand and turn around when I felt his hand grip mine.

"I'll go with you, amore." I saw him nod to Jake who stopped to wait, but didn't follow. I saw him pull out his phone to text, I imagine keeping everyone informed.

Edward gave me a quick peck on the lips and squeezed my hand before leading the way back inside.

Walking through the vestibule I began to hear voices speaking loudly. Reaching the congregational seating, my father came into view having heated words with a man I didn't recognize.

"She was to never know! Only one other person breathing knew she wasn't mine! Look at what this caused!" he shouted.

I heard Edward give a string of curses. Looking to him, he looked pissed and thoughtful. Apparently, Papa's words registering to him.

The man Papa was yelling at nodded over his shoulder to us. As my father turned to see me, his mouth fell open. He looked ashamed and distraught.

I said the first thing that came to me. Sadly, not the most appropriate thing to say in church, "What the fuck is going on?"

**A/N Pictures can be found here: tea4tulips*blogspot*com/p/sinful-angel-chapter-pho tos*html …Replaces all stars with periods. **

**Thanks for all your support! **

**It puts a huge smile on my face to know my story is enjoyed!**

**Special thanks to my pre-reader PrettyPerfect! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Mention of rape ahead, but nothing more than that. Nothing graphic. **

**EPOV**

I have seen and heard my fair share of shit in my days. I can't say much shocks me anymore. That was until Charlie fucking Swan admitted to Bella and me that Tanya was not biologically his.

Che cazzo! _What the fuck!_

My Bella was like an angry kitten when we interrupted Charlie's heated conversation. Once he broke the news, however, her emotions seemed to have ceased to exist.

I couldn't even imagine how she was taking the news that her mother cheated on Charlie. I was trying to understand Bella's response, but my patience was starting to run out. I needed her to talk to me, not shut me out.

Thankfully, she agreed, but asked that I give her the night and we would talk in the morning. She was up at dawn however and went surfing with Alice and Rose.

I decided to use the time to go sort out this fucking bullshit. Charlie and I went into his office alone to speak.

"I demand answers, Charlie!"

Charlie's emotions were all over the place, which had me more than concerned. Livid one moment, fucking depressed the next. He needed to get his shit together. He poured us both a drink and we sat.

"Obviously, I told you that Tanya isn't mine. Renee didn't cheat on me; she was raped. Carlisle may have told you the story of how Caius came to be boss before Felix stepped up?"

I nodded in response. I was a fucking toddler, but I made it my business to know everything about the Laurent family. Revenge is a well known motive by anyone in the Mafioso.

Caius had an older brother, Eleazar, who ran the Laurent borgata before he went missing. It took them 5 fucking years before they found his body. Well, parts of his body were found. Blood filled the streets in Miami as they tried to learn what happened to him, but they never found his killer.

It clicked. Oh, fucking cock sucking son of a bitch!

"Eleazar raped Renee and you killed the figlio di puttana?" I asked, knowing the answer. _Son of a bitch._

"Yes. There were no witnesses to either events, but once Renee found out she was pregnant… let's just say I slept on the couch a lot. We were in constant argument because I didn't want her to keep the baby. I knew it could have been that fuckers. I almost couldn't believe my own thoughts and words about our unborn child, but there they were. Once we were able to get a paternity test, my nightmare was confirmed. Tanya was not mine. It took me almost the entire pregnancy to realize that even if the baby wasn't mine, it was still part of Renee. She is my daughter."

"How did you run the test without Eleazar? Did you keep some sort of evidence after what he did to Renee?" I asked. If there was evidence remaining from what the bastard did to her it may come in handy later.

"No, I didn't need to prove it was his. Once the test confirmed she wasn't a match for me that only left him."

"Who were you yelling at in the church?"

"Liam. He used to be Renee's guard. He overheard us fighting once the results came in. I thought he was the only person who knew. Once Renee died he was ready to step back from the family. He has a wife and kids. I wasn't opposed to the idea because I didn't want anyone using his family against me with the piece of knowledge he had about Tanya."

"You are without a doubt sure that Liam isn't your rat?" There was a rat somewhere and I wasn't in the mood to set mice traps.

"Positive. He's back on as a guard and advisor until all this gets sorted out. My only guess is that he wasn't the only one who happened to overhear. Unlike this rat, he made himself known. He is getting me the complete list of everyone alive that could have been in this house that year."

"Does Tanya know?"

"I don't know if she knows or not, but they certainly have the card in their hands. I need to find the ace in this deck to stop this nonsense. My biggest fear is that I have just lost one of my daughters. She may be the biggest pain in my ass on a good day, but I love all my children."

I would throw a million dollars down right now, betting Tanya was already a lost cause. I didn't feel the need to share that with Charlie though. I was half tempted to shoot his ass for keeping this shit to himself, but I guess he thought after twenty four goddamn years and no backlash, he was in the clear.

Fucking _nothing_ is history in the mafia. I don't care if you did that shit today or 50 goddamn years ago, it was fresh as a fucking daisy if it meant a shot at you.

If the Volturi and the Laurent borgatas think this is their chance to get on top, they have another thing coming. Not only do Charlie and I have an understanding in our loyalty to one another, but we are about to be tied by my marriage to Bella. In this life that may as well be blood.

I stepped outside of Charlie's office to find Emmett and Jasper waiting with Garrett. Garrett made his way to Charlie where I'm guessing Charlie was about to have an instant replay on our conversation.

I need to decide if I'm going to be the one to break the news to Bella or should she hear it from her father.

I pulled out my phone and called Jacob.

"Yeah, Boss."

"Update."

"She is still with Alice and Rose surfing, but they haven't caught any waves in a while. They are sitting on their boards a ways out. They appear to be talking."

"Bring them in as soon as possible. I need you updated and I need to talk to Bella. We need to get back to Miami. I hope you knew where this was going and planned ahead, Jake. I know you and Ben are serious. I will buy him a restaurant in Miami to do with as he pleases if that provides me a guarantee you won't be a lost fucking puppy without him."

"You and I both know your motive behind the gesture, Boss, and it has nothing to do with me."

"Watch it, fucker," I laughed. Jacob was the only one I let walk the line with me besides Jasper and Emmett. "After we meet you can go dip your dick for all I care, but get to me within the hour. Capisce?" I didn't wait for an answer and hung up.

I knew my Angel would be happy to hear I tried to keep Ben and Jake's relationship afloat with my offer, which certainly is the main reason said offer existed. I wasn't lying about the guarantee though. Jacob was not someone I questioned or he wouldn't be on my girl. Nevertheless, it doesn't hurt to work things in your favor right? I'm pretty damn positive that if Ben was hesitant in coming with Jake across country that my offer would seal the deal.

Happy Jake meant a happy Bella.

I filled in Emmett and Jasper on everything Charlie told me. I wasn't able to work my mind around a long term plan just yet. I needed more answers.

I did have a short term plan though. I wanted to marry my angel in two days time before we went to Miami.

In the time it took Bella and Jake to reach me from the beach, I had it all worked out.

Mom and Dad were coming in tonight. Tomorrow the girls could go shopping. Time is money and I had more than enough money to ensure one day was enough time for things like dress designers and bakers.

Just because my girl didn't want the lavish mafia wedding, didn't mean she didn't want it to be memorable and beautiful. I didn't care how it happened as long as the end result made Isabella my wife.

Perhaps I should say quick prayers. I'm about to inform my sweet girl about her mother being raped and then plead that she agrees to marry me in two days before we move across country to our new home as newlyweds.

Welcome to life as the Boss' wife, Angelo.

Now... good news or bad news first? Marrying me in two days was good news right?

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter. Just a basic reminder to help with any name confusion… **

**Volturi family (Los Angeles): Boss is Aro. Marcus is Aro's brother and James' father making James nephew of Aro.**

**Laurent family (Miami): Boss is Felix who took over for his father Caius. Caius' brother was Eleazar who raped Renee and was killed by Charlie. Eleazar was the boss at the time Charlie killed him which is why Caius became boss when Eleazar went missing.**

**No pictures with this update. Sorry for mistakes! Thanks to PrettyPerfect for pre-reading and thanks for everyone's support! Y'all are great! Love and hugs!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Sorry if this is redundant for anyone reading my other stories… I am in the middle of moving, so there will likely be a delay on the next update, but the story is not getting abandoned. I appreciate everyone who sticks with me! ;)**

BPOV

I could barely sleep. My mind wouldn't allow me to think of anything else. Was my mother not the picture of perfection I remembered her to be? That my father painted her to be? Even my brother held our mother on the highest pedestal.

I could see the heartbreak in my father's eyes when he told Edward and I that Tanya wasn't biologically his daughter. Was that what all this was about with her? Did she know?

The hamster in my mind would not get off the damn wheel!

I knew Edward was not pleased with my lack of communication, but my mind wasn't in the place that I could hold a conversation about my feelings.

I prayed for his understanding.

Rose and Alice met me on the beach and we went surfing. Well, Rose and I went surfing. Alice paddled about and enjoyed the sun.

I had on the rash guard the girls got me as a gift a couple years ago. It was pale yellow and had a giant silver dove across the chest. Alice wore a bright ass pink Roxy guard and Rose was in some multi-pattern leopard thing that was actually really cute.

Eventually, we got to the point of letting all the waves pass us by and the girls tried to comfort me.

After we talked a bit I saw Jake waving us in. I'm sure Edward wasn't pleased with my morning escape from our bed.

After we all got changed into some shorts and tank tops, we made our way into the den where Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Garrett, and Charlie were waiting.

"Come 'ere, Angel," Edward said barely loud enough for me to hear.

I reached my gorgeous fiancé and let him pull me into his lap. The comfort of his arms was overwhelming and was exactly what I needed.

"Amore, I want to ask you something. I really hope it's something that you'll agree to."

This didn't sound like a way to start off asking me to do something I would _want_ to agree to.

I chose not to response and just looked up to him after glancing around the room.

"You made me the happiest man alive when you agreed to become my wife. I'm hoping you would do me the honor of becoming my wife in two days."

That even in the top ten possibilities I thought he might ask me.

"Really?" I grinned.

"Yes, but Bella… before you agree there is something else your father and I need to tell you."

And this is where the ball was dropped. My father and fiancé proceeded to tell me of the tragedy that happened to my mother. I was furious to think she would have stepped outside her marriage to my father, but now I wish that would have been the case.

I looked to Garrett to check his expression. He looked as bad as I felt.

"Sapevate, fratello?" I asked him. _Did you know, brother?_

"No, sorella." _No, sister._

I suddenly felt sick and raced to the nearest bathroom where I broke down. Edward followed behind me and helped hold my hair and got me a damp cloth. About an hour later I was able to stop hyperventilating.

I made my way back to Charlie who still sat with Garrett and now Jake. Emmett, Jasper, and the girls must have stepped away.

"I only want to know one thing."

"Of course, princess. What is it, bambina?" my father replied.

"I don't want to know who. I don't want the pictures in my mind any more detailed than I already envision. Did you kill him?"

I needed to know the mother fucker no longer walked the Earth.

"Si, principessa." _Yes, princess._

I embraced my father in a hug and the dam broke again.

"Shhh, mia Isabella. Sara bene. Ti amo," he whispered as he held me like I was still his baby girl. I suppose I always would be. _Shhh, my Isabella. It will be alright. I love you._

Once I settled again, I moved to sit by Edward who looked ready to kill someone. He probably was.

"Tell me more of this plan to become my husband in two days."

He instantly smile, but I could tell he was trying to hold back. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm sure Alice and Rose are off somewhere planning it already," I told him.

He kissed the breath out of me, only stopping when my father cleared his throat. I heard Garrett and Jake both laughing.

"You won't be disappointed, angel. I promise. I love you so much, my Bella."

I was surprised at how thought out Edward's plan was. He explained in details about needing to return to Miami. He wanted to return as husband and wife, to start our life together.

I felt surprisingly excited. I was ready to become Mrs. Edward Cullen, wife of the Miami mob boss. Growing up in this life, I knew what to expect and what would be expected of me. Was I nervous? Hell yes! More than that though, I knew Edward would always catch me before I fell.

The day before the wedding had arrived and I was eating a late lunch with Emse, Rose, Alice, and Kate. We had just left our dress fittings and I was an emotional wreck.

I didn't want to go anywhere fancy or too public. I had worn a simple sea green summer dress for the day. It had a small bow at the bust and the skirt fell into little pleated ruffles. It was one of my favorite dresses because Garrett actually gave it to me. Kate told me he actually picked it out himself.

Alice also wore a cute summer dress. It had a pink and purple palm leaf pattern covering it. Rose wore a simple white top with a black and white polka dot skirt. Kate word a pleated spaghetti strap dress in a bright teal color. Esme followed up the bright colored themed in a bright purple lace wrap dress. She always made everything look elegant.

Irina claimed she couldn't attend on such short notice, especially after just coming for my birthday. I bit my tongue while on the phone with her, but once the line went dead I let a few curse words go. Maybe more than a few.

Thankfully, I had Alice, Rose, and Kate as my sisters and Esme as my mother. I wasn't alone in this world of men.

When Esme and Carlisle arrived the night before, I threw myself into Esme's arms. I needed her motherly touch. She was my role model in my life.

Edward and I agreed to not give anyone a special title. Rose, Alice, and Kate were all my bridesmaids. Edward had Emmett, Jasper, and Garrett as groomsmen. I was a little surprised though when he took Jake aside and asked if he would officiate the wedding.

I didn't know my U.C.A.P. was ordained, but apparently he was. Jake and Ben were coming with us to Miami. I was more than thrilled when Edward told me of his plan to help their relationship by giving Ben a restaurant.

My big scary mafia man wasn't too bad, right?

Over the years I learned to love Jake. I know he wasn't a man of many words around me, but I knew he loved me too.

All the men, including Charlie and Carlisle, were going to wear matching tuxedos. They were off having a boy's day after their fitting I suppose. That's how Esme chose to word it. Really, they were off planning the ultimate demise of their enemies.

I was upset about getting married without Tanya at first, but Edward put it in perspective for me when he pointed out that _she_ left _us_. Regardless of what she may have been told, I can't believe she turned her back on her family.

Kate shared a picture that Garrett texted her of Demetri in his little tuxedo. He was going to be the cutest Ring Bearer there ever was.

When it came to all their tuxes, of course my Papa knew a guy.

When it came to all our dresses, of course Alice knew someone. I had no problem buying of the rack. As long as I loved the dress it didn't matter to me if there was another woman in this world who wore the same for her wedding.

Inspired by my rings, I chose a deep blue as the accent color to the wedding. Kate, Alice, and Rose would all wear strapless blue dresses and Esme chose a lovely dress in the same blue. It had little flutter cap sleeves and had a large ribbon belt under her bust. They all looked beautiful.

When it came to my dress, I picked the first one I tried on. Now, don't get me wrong… it took quite a while to get to that point. I refused to try on dress after dress though. I knew on the hanger if I liked it or not.

It wasn't what I thought I would like, but once I saw it I knew. Then, once I put it on I cried. Stepping out of the dressing room, the water works flowed from everyone else as well.

Over lunch, the women in my life gave me reassurance and advice. They calmed my over emotional state of mind. Rose and Alice shared their plans to move to Miami with Emmett and Jasper. That news took over the wedding talk. I was elated.

Kate was disappointed, but I knew she had close friends of her own as well.

The day was tiring emotionally and physically. It was quite late in the afternoon when we stopped at the bakery that was doing the cake. We always used Martini's Bakery because Mr. Martini knew of my milk allergy and it never stopped the cakes from tasting like Heaven.

He was honored to be making my wedding cake. His eyes actually glazed over. This man had been making my birthday cakes since I was a little girl. He was too sweet. I explained to him what I pictured in my head and he quickly drew a simple sketch.

I was all too familiar with his cake flavors, so we weren't in there very long.

After some more shopping and stopping at Papa's hotel where the reception would be held, it was pushing dinner time. I knew without having to ask that the guards were more than ready to be done with such a girly day.

On the way home I received a text from Edward that put the smile back on my face.

**If anyone tries the "can't see the bride" bullshit on me, bullets will fly! Come have dinner with me, angel. I miss you. XOXO**

There wasn't a bone in my body or a thought in my mind that doubted Edward's love for me or my love for him. He was mine and I was his.

**Be there in 5. Miss you more! XOXO**

When we reached Papa's house we all headed to the kitchen, multiple bags in hand. Sue had the counters laid out with a full buffet of Italian food.

Papa, Garrett, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Jake, and Ben were all sitting at the table. Everyone got up to greet their partner. I gave Papa a hug and kiss and moved on to Jake.

"Missed you today, Jakey." I gave him a squeeze as well while he stayed seated then did the same to Ben. Jake's cheeks turned pink.

"Thanks for not making him leave me, Ben. You two are perfect for each other and I don't know what I'd do without him," I whispered. I didn't want Jake to be forced to choose either me or Ben. I'm glad he didn't have to.

I moved around the table and Ben smiled at me and gave me a wink.

I suddenly heard a familiar voice behind me. "What the fuck, Ben?"

I quickly turned and jumped into his arms. They were fisted at his sides, but he caught me.

"Oh hush, you silly man. He loves Jake for fuck sake. He was being sweet to me. He is a _friend_. Calm down."

Without responding to me he moved my legs to wrap around him and kissed me. He knew his kneejerk reaction was unwarranted.

"I missed you, amore. We're having dinner on the patio." He walked us through the doors leading to the patio outside. I giggled and waved to my family watching us go.

"I missed you too. I can't wait to spend my life with you as your wife, Edward." I kissed and nuzzled his neck.

"Keep that up and we will skip dinner," he responded as his hands slid under my dress to squeeze my ass.

I couldn't help but laugh. "I did have a big lunch you know…"

"Fuck it." He seemed to say more to himself than to me.

He turned right around and we headed back in, going straight to the stairs that would lead to my bedroom door.

I could hear our families' laughter as we passed and I felt the heat in my cheeks. I hid my face against Edward's chest.

My _Papa_ was still in there! Such a brute.

**A/N Next chapter will be wedding fun and lemony goodness! Thanks for everyone's support! You guys are fantastic. I read every review and each one is sincerely appreciated. Shout out to PrettyPerfect for being an awesome pre-reader! **

**Pictures at tea4tulips*blogspot*com/p/sinful-angel-chapter-pho tos*html?zx=9ee7adfc54df951a  
**

**Replace stars with periods. **

**See you soon! Love and hugs!**


	13. Chapter 13

**BPOV**

Today is the day I become Isabella Marie Cullen.

I am overwhelmed with emotions. I'm such a Daddy's girl and I feel like he is vulnerable right now, so I hate leaving him. I hate the separation between my siblings.

I know Papa has Garrett and plenty of men that would lay down their lives for him, but I can't help but worry. Garret shared with me that once the current drama is over, Papa would be handing over the reins on the borgata.

I'm also completely and utterly ecstatic to be beginning my forever with the man I love, to see what adventures await us in Miami.

I feel like my entire life has been fate preparing me for my future, my future as Mrs. Edward Cullen.

My morning was spent doing yoga on the beach and my afternoon was spent at the spa with my soon to be mother-in-law, sister-in-law, and best friends.

Edward and I are to be wed at dusk on the beach at my father's home. I told the girls to do what they wanted with the reception, but for the ceremony I wanted just God's beauty, my friends, and my family.

Due to the short notice and the lack of answers among the current troubles within the Mafioso, there were no others invited. It was a large argument among the men. They were concerned with it being disrespectful to other families.

The last thing we needed was more enemies. The argument finally settled that no one was invited, so no one could have the upper hand. Edward and Charlie would be forced to explain the situation that caused a closed celebration.

I was thrilled.

There was a knock on my door and I assumed it was Papa.

I opened it to find Garrett standing there.

"Wow, sorella. Sei bellissima. Mamma sarebbe così orgogliosa," he said stepping into the room with me. _Wow, sister. You look beautiful. Mama would be so proud._

Tears instantly welled in my eyes at the mention of my mother. She was supposed to be here. She was supposed to see my wedding day.

Garrett pulled me into a gentle hug, "Lei è sorridente su di voi sorellina. lei sarà il vostro angelo gaurdian lontano da me e Papà." _She's smiling down on you baby sister. She will be your guardian angel away from us. _

I couldn't stop the tears from escaping.

"If you mess up her make-up you know Alice will shoot you," Papa said.

Garrett released me and I turned to see my Papa in the doorway.

"He's right you know, Principessa. Better head out Garrett. You ready bambina?"

I gave myself one more look in the mirror. My make-up was heavier than usual, but still looked natural. I was feeling please with myself for my lack of tan lines. That would have been a bitch to deal with in two days.

My wrist was heavy with the Cartier diamond bracelet I got from Edward.

My dress had thin straps and a scalloped edge to the bust. It sparkled with crystals going all the way down to my waist where they faded into the satin bottom. The back scooped low, showing my shoulder blades, and a small train gathered with some more crystals accenting it.

I could feel the crystal garter on my thigh. I was excited for Edward to retrieve it.

My hair was pulled back into a loose styled bun with flowers on one side. There was a small pin beneath the flowers adorned with blue crystals. It allowed me to have my "something blue" without actually having the color make an appearance.

I had Kate's shoes on that I would slip off to walk in the sand.

When Papa and I reached the edge of the fence leading to the beach, I could feel myself shaking.

I forced Alice and Rose to time their walking so we wouldn't have time to fall apart before I walked to Edward. I knew we would all lose it if I saw them at this point. We were a mess while we all got ready.

Don't even get me started on Esme. As a woman with three boys in a world of men, she was thrilled to be gaining a daughter.

"Ho te. Ti amo, Principessa." _I have you. I love you, Princess._

With those words, my father walked me down the beach where Edward and our family were waiting near the water's edge.

All the men were in matching tuxedos, including Carlisle and Charlie. My Jakey was in a handsome grey suit. Alec, my father's guard, was holding Mr. Darcy by a leash. It took some convincing Edward to let me include him. I won him over of course. Alec didn't seem too thrilled with the idea though.

Ben stood by Alec. I had to beg him to come. It wasn't just for Jake; I truly enjoyed him and called him a friend.

Garrett, Emmett, and Jasper stood by Edward. Demetri was at his father's feet with the ring pillow in hand. I could see he was watching his toes wiggle in the sand.

Rose, Alice, and Kate stood across from them. Esme and Carlisle were near the girls.

The sight was truly beautiful. The mixing colors of black, blue, grey, and white was the perfect palette for the setting sun and the ocean behind them.

In the center of my perfect wedding was my Edward. It felt like we were taking too long to reach him. I could feel my heart beating inside my chest.

His gorgeous green eyes were glistening and they didn't move from mine. I could feel my lip quiver as I tried not to breakdown.

It all went by so quickly. Everything around me disappeared, but Edward. As he spoke his vows to me, I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. I tasted the salt on my lips, but I couldn't look away from his eyes.

"Isabella, let's be honest… I don't deserve you. I don't think any man would. I promise you though, that I will do everything in my power to be the closest thing possible, to be worthy of your love. I will be on hand and knee thanking God every day for blessing me with the most amazing woman I've ever known. I promise to put you first in life, to fight for you, and sacrifice for you. I promise to encourage you when you need support, to comfort you when you are sad, and to love you with every piece of my being. You are my reason for waking up each morning, the reason my heart beats each day, and the reason I pray to come home each night. No matter where we live, you are my home. No matter how far I travel, you have my heart. There is nothing in this world that will stop me from loving you or keep me away from you. Ti amo, il mio angelo. Sempre." _I love you, my Angel. Forever._

**EPOV**

I didn't even realize I was crying until my Bella reached up to wipe my cheek. I returned the favor.

She cleared her throat and spoke her vows, "Edward, I never would have dreamed that the man I secretly loved would ever love me in return. You have already made me the happiest woman alive and I know my happiness will only grow from here. I promise to love you with every beat of my heart for the rest of our lives. I promise to never let Mr. Darcy sleep in the bed with us," she giggled. "You own me, body and soul. You may be the boss of Miami, but you are first and foremost the boss of my heart. I can't wait to start a family with you, to grow old with you, to spend the rest of my life loving you. Lo sono del mio diletto e il mio diletto e per me. Ti amo. Sempre, bambino." _I am my beloved's and my beloved is mine. I love you. Forever, baby._

The ceremony was short and sweet. I liked it that way, so I'm glad that's how my angel planned it.

On the way to the reception I had my Bella in my lap.

"You look so beautiful, amore. This dress is not conducive to what I want to do though," I grumbled. Too my fucking fabric.

Bella just giggled and swatted at my hand that was trying to sneak up her dress. She looked so goddamn perfect. My wife.

"You look quite handsome yourself, you know. This tux just does something to me."

"It does huh?" I kissed the fuck out of her. "Let's say fuck the reception. I need to be alone with you. I want to bury myself in you for the next twenty-four house at least," I growled.

"I want that too, baby." Her voice was breathy. I knew I was getting to her. I bet she was so wet already.

My phone was buzzing in my pocket. What could the fuckers want? We would see them in just a few minutes.

The text message on my phone from Charlie caused things to completely change.

We planned on having a lovely reception and then heading to Miami in the morning. Our official honeymoon was being postponed because of the fuckery surrounding the borgatas.

Not anymore. I looked at the text one more time before texting Jake who was driving.

**Found Tanya's body. Meet at house. **

Tanya was dead. You play with fire; you're going to get burned. I refuse to ruin my wife's happiness at this moment. I'll be damned if this ruins our wedding day.

"What is it Edward?"

"Change of plans, love. Something wasn't right, so we're heading to Charlie's. I think we might get our honeymoon after all though," I smiled. I would give my wife at least a week of happiness before I had to break her heart.

"I know you're keeping something from me, Edward. I want you to know that I trust you. You're my husband and I know the position you'll be in more times than not is that you can't tell me everything."

I kissed my wife. "Mrs. Cullen, you are perfection. Thank you for trusting me. There are some things I need to share with you, but please do me a favor. Put that aside for now. I need to handle some business and then we are going to escape for a week. I want to give you the honeymoon you deserve."

When we got to the house I immediately found Charlie, Garrett, Alec, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper waiting for Jake and me in Charlie's office.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," I said looking at Charlie and Garrett. "We will get to the bottom of this. I promise you that, but I must go get my wife out of her wedding dress. I'll be damned if these fuckers take that away from me."

I stormed up the stairs, ready to turn her ass pink if she didn't wait on me like I asked.

Bella was sitting on the bed still in her wedding dress, loving Mr. Darcy.

"You are so goddamn beautiful, Isabella." She smiled up at me. I pulled her up from the bed and turned her around. I kissed her shoulders as I unzipped her dress.

As it fell to the floor, she was left in nothing but little white panties that I could see straight through. Fucking hell. I growled in her ear before kissing her neck and reaching around to molest my wife.

"I want to make love to you so badly before I pound this sweet little pussy that is officially mine," I told her. I had one hand on her breast, pinching her perfect little nipple, and the other slipped through her wetness.

"It was always yours, Edward."

I didn't have time to make love to my wife, but she at least deserved an orgasm.

**BPOV**

Edward made my come with his fingers so hard, he was left support my weight. Whatever was going on, I knew was important because he had to get back to a meeting with the guys.

I had Rose and Alice to help me pack for my honeymoon. Edward wouldn't tell me where we were going; only that he planned to keep me naked and it would be hot enough to do it.

The girls were going to take Mr. Darcy with them, to make sure he ended up in Miami safe and sound.

I changed into a simple white dress with had a large ribbon tied under the bust. I took off my soaking panties and just went without. Edward would enjoy that on the plane and so would I.

When Edward returned to my room he was wearing fitted jeans and a black shirt that read "Italian Stallion". I was disappointed I didn't get to take him out of his sexy tuxedo, but I wouldn't tell him that.

I could tell his mind was already filled with mafia business. I was desperate to know what was going on, but I was determined to enjoy this honeymoon.

**EPOV**

Bella was saying goodbye to everyone as I came out of Charlie's office with Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Garrett, and Charlie himself. They were the only ones I shared my plans to.

I also let them know I wasn't telling my Bella until we returned that her sister had been killed.

I would understand if Bella was irate when that time came because I didn't tell her right away, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Surprisingly, everyone agreed with my choice.

I put our bags in my Audi Spyder while she hugged the rest of the family. I was driving us to the airport. We had quite a bit of travel ahead of us, but it would be worth it.

I needed my wife safe and happy. I'll be damned if I failed my job as a husband on our goddamned wedding day.

Everyone would hopefully expect us to go to my family's private island. I told our family to put out the subtle hints that we were going there.

We weren't.

I did have a decoy going there though. Hopefully if someone made a move on the decoys it will help us catch the mole. That was priority. Then, we had the Volturi and Laurent borgatas to deal with.

**A/N Photos at tea4tulips*blogspot*com/p/sinful-angel-chapter-pho tos*html**

**Replace stars with periods**

**If anyone guesses where they really are going, I will give you another chapter over the weekend. **

**Love and hugs! You guys rock!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Sorry if repetitive for anyone who reads my other stories… Life kept me from updating. I appreciate anyone still with me. **

**I don't own Twilight. I do own all errors. **

**BPOV**

A honeymoon in Greece. I was officially Mrs. Cullen and I was in a state of pure happiness.

It has been amazing so far and it's not over yet. I'll be sad to leave, but I know the real world is waiting for us. I'm pretty excited to get to Miami as well. I'm sure Mr. Darcy misses his madre. _Mother._

We enjoyed a couple days in Athens, taking in all the sights, before heading to Zakynthos where I was glad to escape with my husband.

Our days have been spent in a luxurious beachfront villa. The seclusion has been perfection since we found ourselves in a constant state of nakedness.

I believe we christened every room and surface of the villa not including the beachside hammock, lounge chairs, and even the ocean at our door.

I finally got to give Edward a blowjob as well. I felt self-conscious since I had no idea what I was doing, but I've had my husband coming every time in a matter of minutes.

_"Fuck, Angel. Your mouth is perfect, just like that sweet pussy of mine."_

_I had trouble taking his length, not to mention his girth had my mouth open wider than a dentist appointment. _

_Thankfully, doing what just felt right seemed to enough for my man. _

_I had a sense of pride actually._

_"Ohhh, fuck Isabella! Take it, angel. I'm about to come and I want you to take it all."_

_I was practically ready to come myself. Who knew this would be such a turn on for me?_

_My fingers found my kitty as Edward spilled down my throat. _

_Before I realized what he was doing, he slipped his cock from my mouth and hauled me over his shoulder before slapping my ass. Hard. _

_"That little cunt is mine, Isabella." His dirty words had me clenching my thighs together as I searched for friction. _

_"Are you that needy, Angelo? I'll take care of you, moglie." _Angel. Wife.

He took care of me alright.

Having found a new favorite hobby, I started waking my husband with my mouth on his dick every morning since.

He responds by pulling my kitty to his face and making me come hard on his tongue. I plan on keeping this morning routine back home as well.

**EPOV**

Il mio angelo peccatore retto al suo nome. _My sinful angel held up to her name._

I was sporting a constant erection on our honeymoon. My Isabella was not ashamed of her body and let it show in our seclusion.

I adored getting my wife naked, but she really knew how to get to me with her teasing little outfits.

Bella wore a scandalous white bikini that was completely see through after getting wet. That was the afternoon I took her on the beach.

Another afternoon she wore a tiny white shirt that tied at her cleavage, her stomach completely bare, and pair of little shorts. After getting hot from the sun, she dived into the pool.

This of course caused the shirt cling to her little nipples. Fuck, I love her tits. That afternoon I took her in the pool.

My sweet wife made it known that she enjoyed me in board shorts every day as well.

When her little hands ran down my chest, over my abs, and played at the top of my shorts, EJ took fucking notice.

I had gone from having to take matter into my own hands for two years to being a completely insatiable with my wife. Luckily, she was the same way.

Today we actually put on clothes to get out and about for a while, but now I wanted to get back in our bubble. Our naked, sex bubble.

I had on some simple white shorts with a red, white, and navy summer shirt. My Isabella wore jean shorts and a white button down shirt that she had tied at her belly.

Her skin was glowing with a tan from the Grecian sun.

The little "E" dangling from her naval was still a goddamn turn on.

"Mrs. Cullen, what do you have on under this little outfit of yours?"

My hope was nothing.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, I have on a bikini. Why? What do you have in mind?"

She knew good and well what I had in mind. The smirk on her lips said plenty.

"Ho la tua figa in menti," I told her as I removed my shirt. _I have your pussy in mind._

"I thought it was your pussy?"

"Oh, it is, bambina. It certainly is. Show me what bikini you chose to tease me with today, amore."

Bella turned around to remove her shirt and shimmy her little shorts off.

Her bikini looked like lace even though I did know it wasn't. It was completely white with little skull and crossbones in the pattern.

The lace effect of the material allowed the color of her nipples to tease me. I loved that my innocent angel chose something like this.

It reminded me of the little gun charm that Charlie disagreed with for her belly ring.

"I like these skulls." I ran my finger over one of her nipples. It immediately stood at attention and my cock jumped on that band wagon.

"Fuck me, Edward," my angel moaned at my touch.

"You never have to ask me twice, Tesoro." _Treasure._

I quickly pulled at strings to rid her body of her swimsuit. That one was definitely a keeper though.

I picked her up and her legs went around me. My mouth went to her little rosebuds. My wife had perfect breasts. Her nipples called to me constantly.

Fuck, my wife was just perfect.

"Ugh. Please, Edward. I need you inside me. I'm desperate for you," my Bella made noises that drove me wild.

I lost the rest of my clothes and moved us to the couch.

"Ride my cock, amore."

Bella bounced on my dick which caused my girls to do the same. I kept my hands on her little waist to help her.

My mouth attacked her breasts. I could feel she was close. My baby was desperate for my cock.

"I smell you, Isabella. I smell that sweet cunt. Fuck! So tight!" I loved watching her greedy little lips take in my dick.

"Edward," she breathed. "You feel so good."

"It's your cock, Isabella. Take it. Milk it, Tesoro. Cazzo vieni sul mio cazzo!" _Treasure. Fucking come on my dick!_

As Isabella came hard all around me, I pumped up into her going as deep as I could before I lost it.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Her head rested on my shoulder as we both caught our breath. I loved that my dirty mouth didn't bother her, quite the opposite.

"Ti amo, moglie." _I love you, wife._

"Ti amo, il marito." _I love you, husband._

I kissed my wife's lips and pulled her closer to me. I waited so long for this perfection. My perfection. My wife.

Over dinner we talked about our plans upon returning home. It was still a few days away. I could see Bella's excitement and anxiety.

I filled her in on Rose and Alice with my brothers. I have kept in touch with everyone trying to keep up on everything going on.

Their relationships were quickly progressing and I enjoyed that my brothers could find love in this life. Bella felt similar about her best friends, glad to be able to keep them close in her life.

I couldn't discourage their relationships because I fell in love with Bella practically on sight as well and they were already proven trustworthy.

Bella had spoken to both Charlie and Garrett and I knew she knew something was wrong.

I knew she also trusted me which is the greatest gift she could ever give me.

After dinner I ravished her body in the shower before we went to bed. We were both still in the bathroom when I heard my cell phone start to ring.

Not just a notification of a text or email. Someone was actually calling.

**BPOV**

Edward rushed to get to his phone, while I felt frozen in the bathroom.

I knew his cell phone ringing was not a good sign.

When he wasn't back right away, I knew what was likely to happen.

Our honeymoon was ending early. I knew we were lucky to have one, so I wasn't upset.

I was also insanely curious to know what happened back home. My gut told me. I'm pretty sure I know. I may not be _in _the Mafioso, but I've been in this life my entire existence.

I was waiting for someone to tell me my sister was dead. I couldn't bring myself to ask. I didn't want to hear the answer I was almost certain I would hear.

I didn't want to lose myself in grief. I was determined to be selfish and enjoy a moment of happiness in my life.

I guess today was the day our bubble would pop.

"Angelo…"

I turned to my husband, not hearing him come back into the bathroom. I stood there still naked.

Edward had put on some lounge pants. He brought me one of his t shirts and slipped it over my head.

With my face between his hands, he kissed me gently.

"We need to leave in the morning, angel. I'm sorry. I will make it up to you."

I pulled him close and tucked myself into him. I felt my forced ignorance slipping.

He kissed my head, "I'm sorry, Tesoro." He slid his hands toward my ass and lifted me up.

We laid together on the bed and my husband held me close.

"If it wasn't necessary, we wouldn't leave, but we must. Do you forgive me?"

I looked into the green eyes I have loved for so long. "There's nothing to forgive. I know what life we lead. I understand, Boss." I smiled up to him, but apparently my resolve was indeed breaking and it showed.

"Then what is the matter, Mrs. Cullen?" I tucked myself as close to Edward as I could. His touch was my comfort. His love was my strength.

"I know…" I whispered.

I felt Edward tense for just a moment. "Tell me what you know, Isabella."

I couldn't tell if his tone was fear, concern, or if I was suddenly in bed with the Capofamiglia. It better not be the latter.

"Tell me I'm wrong, Edward," I whispered still into his chest. "Please," I begged.

"Oh, Angelo," Edward held me tighter which I didn't know was possible. His fingers ran through my damp hair.

I felt the tears building in my eyes. I was waiting for him to tell me I was wrong.

Edward pulled back and held my face. He kissed every inch of it before looking into my eyes.

My tears fell. I could see it in his eyes. He wiped away my tears.

"Tell me I'm wrong, Edward!" I don't know why I shouted.

As if he couldn't look into my eyes and break my heart, Edward pulled my head back to his chest.

"Non sbagli, il mio angelo. Mi dispiace tanto." _You're not wrong, my angel. I'm so sorry. _

**A/N Pictures at** ** tea4tulips*blogspot*com/p/sinful-angel-chapter-pho tos*html**

**Replace stars with periods. **

**Love and hugs! Thanks for reading and any reviews.**


	15. Chapter 15

**BPOV**

They were all waiting. I suppose I can't blame them. They were waiting for me to break down.

That moment had passed and only Edward was there to witness.

My poor husband was waiting though as well. Waiting for my wrath that he thought was coming for not telling me my sister was dead.

I kept reassuring him that it wasn't coming.

I needed answers and I needed justice.

The answers I wanted though, only Tanya could have given me. Answers I would never get.

Justice however? Justice was still waiting to be crossed off.

Apparently the Laurent family went after Tanya for revenge against Charlie and to stake claim since she had their bloodline in her as well.

James used the information that Papa wasn't her real father likely causing her to question her loyalties. How I figure is that Tanya saw getting with James as revenge towards Papa. It was undeserving in my opinion, but I'm sure that's how Tanya saw it.

Since her bodyguard was always with her, she probably felt safe. Of course most of this is speculation on what Tanya was thinking.

What I don't know is why they killed her so soon. She was valuable to keep alive, so why did she end up dead?

Now that my sister was no longer the focus of the Borgata, everything was going towards two things: taking down the Volturi and Laurent family and finding the rat.

According to Papa, it had to be someone within the Mafioso who gave the information about Tanya to our enemies. The question is who.

Do you know what happens when there is lack of trust and loyalty within your own Borgata? Bullets fly.

**EPOV**

We have yet to step foot in Miami. We were back in Los Angeles and having a funeral for Tanya.

I tried hard not to speak against her, but the bagascia would have likely died from my bullet eventually if this would not have been her fate. _Whore._

I was in an armored limo with Charlie, Alec, Garrett, Kate, Carlisle, Esme, Jake, and Bella.

Irina couldn't bother to come to her own sister's funeral. She wanted nothing to do with the mafioso and this was too much apparently.

Another one followed with Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice, Ben, Embry, and Seth.

Ben put his restaurant plans on pause to fly back with Jake for the funeral. I can guaran-damn-tee you Jake agrees with me on Tanya getting bullet eventually, but it was nice to see them going strong.

Emmett and Jasper both reported that Embry and Seth were doing well and exceeding expectations being Rose and Alice's bodyguards so far.

Apparently Rose and Alice were living together in an apartment opposed to them moving in with Emmett and Jasper already.

Emmett and Jasper both had large homes near mine.

As we pulled into the cemetery, there were already many black SUVs on property with men from both mine and Charlie's borgatas.

Funerals were always easy targets and required high security, higher than normal.

Garrett and Charlie both have addressed me concerning la principessa. _The princess. _

I didn't know what to tell them. Bella certainly broke down in Greece and I practically had to sedate her on the plane, but now? Her face was blank.

So far today she has asked me two questions: who was watching Demetri and who was watching Mr. Darcy.

I squeezed her hand and leaned into her so I could kiss her neck. She was in a knee-length black dress that was beautiful against her still glowing skin.

The only thing white that adorned her body was a pearl bracelet that had a small black bow wrapped around her petite wrist.

"You doing okay, Tesoro?" I whispered against her ear.

Her face turned and her eyes met mine and she nodded. She attempted a little smile. Likely, in an attempt to reassure me. That smile was forced though.

Grasping her face gently I turned her to whisper again in her ear, but with a deeper tone to my voice, "If you don't start talking to me and telling me truthfully how you are doing, I'm going to tan that pretty ass pink, Isabella. You know I'll do it and fucking enjoy it. Talk to me, bambina. Talk to your husband. Let go and let me catch you."

I turned her back to me and kissed her lips. Her eyes were full of unshed tears.

**BPOV**

Black.

Everywhere you looked was black.

The cars were black. Every man was in a black suit. Every woman in a black dress.

It was morbidly beautiful.

There was one exception. Tanya's casket was white. It made my stomach roll that her casket was just like my mother's.

Everyone was trying to comfort me. I could see the look of judgment in many eyes while they searched for any emotion in mine.

I was numb to it though. I had to be.

Papa, Garrett, and Edward all each took their turn. I was wondering who was going to be next.

Just as the thought left my mind, Kate's hand slipped into mine.

"I know you are leaving to go to Miami, Bella, but please know I am still your sister. I will always be here for you, for anything and everything. I love you."

She kissed my cheek and squeezed my hand. I didn't even meet her gaze, my eyes focused on the void of color before me.

Who picked the white casket?

"Bells, come on. It's time to go," Alice said.

She and Rosalie led me, one on each side, to where the men in my life were waiting for me.

They practically haven't left my side since we got back to the states.

The funeral was already over. I didn't hear a word.

"Wait."

I turned and walked back to my sister, alone.

"Why did you do this?" I whispered angrily. "What did they tell you to make you turn against your family?! Nothing! Nothing should cause such a thing!"

I sank into a chair and let my tears fall.

"I don't forgive you. One day… one day I'll forgive you. I always forgive you right? It's what we do. We're sisters. We forgive one another. "

"One day, Tanya. One day I'll forgive you. I swear it. Today though… today I-"

"Don't," I was interrupted from my hateful words that I already regretted even thinking. I don't hate her. How could I?

Jake appeared in front of me.

"Jakey." I whispered.

"Tell her you love her, B. You know you do. Don't say words today you'll regret tomorrow."

I nodded and took the hand he offered.

"Ti amo, sorella." _I love you, sister. _

Back in the limousine I felt sick. I closed my eyes and begged my stomach to settle.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me, but something made me uneasy. I open my eyes and looked to Alec.

His eyes weren't on me. He looked out the window, quite stoic in appearance. I watched for a few moments though and for just a second I swear I saw a smile form.

Before I could dwell on it, I lost the battle with my stomach.

"Pull over!"

Numerous questions all shouted back to me with concern basically asking the same thing. "What's wrong?"

I didn't have time to reply.

"Pull over!" I yelled again.

Papa knocked on the divider.

I crawled over my husband before the limousine came to a full stop, threw the door open, and got sick.

**EPOV**

My Bella was in the shower. I sat waiting patiently for her to finish.

She stepped out from the bathroom naked with water dripping from her hair.

I held my arm out to her and she thankfully took it. Pulling her between my legs, I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her stomach where a cross hung from her naval.

I looked up to her, "You ready to talk to me, Mrs. Cullen?"

She stared into my eyes, but didn't reply.

"I love you so much, Tesoro. Please let me in."

I pulled my stubborn wife into my lap, her stomach across my legs, and made good on my promise.

By the fifth time my hand met her ass she was in tears.

I went to ten.

Her ass was pink, but I knew those tears were not because she was sore.

I guided my Bella to stand and went and got some cream from the bathroom. After I applied to her bottom, I pulled her into my lap to straddle me.

I brushed her wet hair from her face and her tears from her cheeks.

"Ti amo." I kissed her forehead. "Ti amo." I kissed her eyes. "Ti amo." I kissed her nose. _I love you. _

"Per sempre." I kissed her lips. _Forever. _

Her lip quivered and the dam broke.

"I'm s-sorry. I just c-couldn't do it," she cried.

"Do what, baby?"

"It was t-too much," she sniffled and tried to calm herself.

Apparently she was going to make me drag it out of her.

"Angel, what was too much? Talk to me. I beg you."

"I felt so much anger towards her and so much guilt because of it. I was so mad at everyone for not telling me which made me mad at myself because I know why you didn't. To top it all off I felt so sad because I lost my sister and she wasn't supposed to leave me, but the truth of it is that she left me a long time ago. I couldn't handle all of the emotions all at once. I decided I wouldn't feel any of them."

"Oh, Bella." I pulled her into me and held her for a long time while she cried.

"That's what I'm here for, Isabella. When it gets too much, you lean on me. I couldn't stand you shutting me out. Please, please," I begged, "don't ever do it again, amore."

I was wrapped around my wife, both of us naked in her bed.

In a perfect world I would have been able to take her to our home in Miami after our honeymoon, but the Mafia doesn't provide a perfect world.

"Edward," Bella whispered.

I kissed her bare shoulder and pulled her back closer to my chest.

"Make love to me."

"Are you sure, Carina?"

Bella took my hand that rested at her waist and brought it between her legs.

She was sure.

I slipped through her wet pussy and bit down gently on her shoulder.

"Please," she moaned.

"You're going to come on my fingers before you come on my cock, Isabella."

I rubbed my shaft against her.

"You want your dick, angel? Do you want me to fill that little pussy?"

I pumped my fingers into her and pressed against her clit.

"Then come on my fingers," I told her again.

Her walls clenched around them practically forcing them out of her.

Before she rode out her orgasm, I lifted her leg and entered her fully.

"Fuck!"

"Goddamn. You feel like heaven, Bella."

I pumped into her, bringing her to the edge of another orgasm before I pulled out.

She moaned out her disappointment and I moved to kneel between her legs.

"Come here, beautiful." I pulled her by her legs and wrapped them around me. Then, I pulled her up by her hands and moved them to my shoulders.

My hands lifted her by her ass and I found heaven again.

"Oh, God! That feels so good. Please, Edward!"

"Fuck! That's my pussy, Bella." I brought her body down as I pumped up into her.

"Can my pussy take a pounding, angel? Huh?"

Her head was back and her mouth was open. Her glorious tits bounced with fury. Fuck I loved making my girls bounce.

"I want you to soak my dick, baby. Drench that fucker."

I bit her nipple and felt her milk my length. I followed right behind.

I laid Bella back on the bed and attacked her pussy with my mouth. Her legs clenched around my head. I knew she was sensitive as fuck, but I wasn't done with her.

"Edward!" If she was any louder Charlie was going to be busting the door down with a gun.

"Shhh. Let me eat my pussy, Angel." I was determined to get one more orgasm out of her.

* * *

**A/N Pictures at** **tea4tulips*blogspot*com/p/sinful-angel-chapter-pho tos*html**

**Replace stars with periods. **


	16. Chapter 16

**BPOV**

It's the Saturday after Halloween and I'm snuggled on the couch with Mr. Darcy, looking at pictures Kate sent me of Demetri dressed up in a gangster costume.

Apparently it was Garrett's idea. Of course. I'm sure Papa only encouraged him.

Kate always keeps me in the loop and I love her for it.

I also checked to see if Irina replied to any of my emails yet. Not so much. I had two sisters and they were both gone. Tanya was taken and Irina left by choice.

If she doesn't want to be in this lifestyle, I understand. I don't know why she has to cut us out completely though.

Edward has been gone for a week dealing with Borgata business. I don't even know where he went and I didn't ask, but we spoke often. We also had Skype sex as much as possible.

I quickly became accustomed to living in Miami. It was extremely different from L.A. in all regards, but I liked it.

The home Edward had built is insane. It's gorgeous and has more square footage than I can keep up with.

All the Cullen's homes were nearby. Carlisle and Esme still lived in the home Edward grew up in.

When Emmett, Edward, and Jasper first lived together as bachelors they built a house near Carlisle's. Jasper still lives there now.

Emmett built a house as well. It too was quite large, but had nothing on ours.

Rose, Alice, and I spend a lot of time together. They have a really nice three bedroom apartment that is walking distance to everything they could possibly want.

They seemed to have grown up quickly due to their relationships, similar to me.

Even though they've been surrounded by the mafia for a long time, they've had to adapt to _living_ the lifestyle.

Also similar to me, they seem to be falling hard and fast. Alice especially says she knows Jasper is "the one."

Being Mrs. Cullen hasn't forced me to dive into the Borgata business with Edward yet. I know eventually the day will come when I have to play the part though.

Edward and I are certainly still in honeymoon bliss, even at home.

Although we had a fight before he left. I wanted to get a tattoo, but Edward didn't want me to "mark my perfect body."

I don't know if he let it go because he went away or if he let it go because he thought I had, but I certainly hadn't.

I got a tattoo of an "E" on my left wrist. It is very elegant and the shading is well done. I don't regret it at all. I asked Jake to let me surprise him. I don't know if he told or not.

The way my husband goes caveman when I simply wear his initial on my belly button ring has me guessing this will have the same effect. At least I hope so.

The other news I have to tell my husband will hopefully override any concerns over the tattoo anyways.

I think I'm pregnant. I'm late and I'm never late.

The only person that knows is Jake. He was there of course when I bought the test. I told him that this type of news should only come from me. Also because Edward was off doing God knows what, likely very dangerous, he shouldn't be distracted.

Luckily, my argument won my U.C.A.P. over.

I'm nervous as hell to firstly tell Edward my suspicion and secondly to actually find out.

Speaking of the possible baby, I think it is possibly hungry. Alright, _I'm_ hungry.

"Come on, Mr. Darcy. I'll make us a snack while we wait for Daddy."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**EPOV**

I'm fucking exhausted. I've been in New York for a week to handle some mishaps with one of my dealers in regards to missing shipments.

The ordeal with the Laurent and Volturi families was certainly still in action, but unfortunately was slow going.

I constantly thought of Bella throughout the city. I want to go back with her when my time won't be revolving around death and torture.

Skype sex with my wife was certainly hot, but there is nothing that will compare to having Bella.

Seeing her little pink pussy on my laptop screen, not being able to have it, was torture.

When we reach the house I dismiss everyone and go looking for Mrs. Cullen.

The house is quiet except for the clicks of Mr. Darcy's paws on the floor.

I follow the sounds and find my Tesoro and her dog in the kitchen. She is only wearing little white panties and a white tank top. Her ass cheeks hang out of her panties and I want to bite them.

I hoped to watch her before making myself known, but the damn giant wasn't having that. He started barking at me and wanting attention.

Bella gasped and turned to see me. I couldn't help but smile at my beauty. She jumped into my arms, wrapping her arms and legs around me.

I missed her touch. Bella was my home. I attacked her mouth with my tongue and moved to sit her on the counter.

"I missed you, amore." I told her. I breathed her in and kissed down her neck.

"I missed you more, Boss." Her perky tits were teasing me in this little shirt, so I removed the offensive material.

I took a nipple in my mouth and squeezed the other in my hand.

Bella giggled. She joked with me constantly about loving her breasts more than her pussy. I told her that simply wasn't possible, but the girls definitely came in a close second.

_Fuck_. I missed my angel.

As Bella moved to run her fingers through my hair, a bandage on her wrist caught my eye.

"What the fuck?" I grabbed her arm. "What the fuck happened?" I was practically growling.

"Babe, calm down. It's not like that."

She pulled her arm from my grasp and took off the bandage.

An ornate "E" marked her perfect skin. A surge of anger and want coursed through me.

When Bella mentioned wanting a tattoo and I refused, this was not what I imagined her getting.

She was fucking marked with my initial and somehow my dick just got impossibly harder.

On the other hand, I specifically told her no. She still went through with it and while I was out-of-town no less.

Jake is fucking fired.

"I know you said not to, but I wanted to be marked as yours permanently. You always like when I wear your belly ring. This way I'll wear it always you know?"

I could hear the concern in her voice.

I stared at the tattoo. Goddamn, I fucking loved it.

Without warning, I picked up my wife and hauled her to our bedroom over my shoulder.

Bella squealed and told the dog to go lay down. Mr. Darcy was not invited. Fucker had beds all over this house. He could take his pick of any of them but the one in our room.

I tossed Bella on our bed. She was still trying to decipher my mood.

"Lose the panties, Isabella."

She moved to take off her little white panties and I started to strip myself.

I climbed into bed with her and held her hands above her head.

Her big brown eyes held concern and I didn't want to be the cause.

"It's fucking sexy, Isabella. I love that you're marked as mine, but going ahead when I said not to pisses me off. Would you have been so brave if I wasn't out of town? I should have your ass, but I missed this pussy too much. Don't do it again," I growled as I entered her fully.

"Oh, fuck!" she yelled out. She was already drenched for me.

"Oh goddamn, baby, I missed you." I devoured every bit of skin I could reach while thrusting inside her. Every time was like the first. She was so tight. Perfection, my wife.

Bella's moans egged me on. I grabbed her legs, moving them to my shoulders. I leaned back and watched her sweet lips devour my dick.

"Fucking cum, Bella!"

I turned my head to bite her ankle as she squeezed me.

"Oh, Edward! Ung!"

Not long after I followed.

"Ti amo, Carina."

"I love you too, Boss."

I shifted to allow her legs to rest back on the mattress.

"Baby, are you sore? Did I hurt you?"

Bella was barely coherent. "What?"

"I think your bleeding, amore. Are you alright? Did you start or did I hurt you?" I was pulling her towards me, concerned my greeting was too rough. It certainly wasn't the roughest sex we'd ever had, but fuck. What am I to think when there's blood?

"Oh, God." I just heard Bella whisper as she jumped up, dashing to the bathroom.

I moved to follow, but she shut the door.

"Bella?" I called out. "Are you hurt? Are you embarrassed? Fucking talk to me, Angel, before I lose my mind." I was really going to have her ass if she shuts me out again.

The door barely opened. I pushed it the rest of the way.

Bella was just sitting down on the closed toilet when I stepped in. Her face was red and there were tears on her cheeks.

I kneeled in front of her.

"Isabella, I'm trying to not lose my shit. Fucking talk. What is the matter?"

She cleared her throat and wiped her face before she looked to me. Her eyes already filled again with tears.

"It's just my period."

I try not to be one of those douche bag guys who don't know shit about women and how their shit works, but I'm clearly fucking missing something here.

Surely my wife knows blood of all things is not something that bothers me unless it's something causing my love pain.

"I thought I was pregnant," she whispered.

I took her face in my hands. "Say that again."

She tried to smile, but it didn't work.

"I-I thought I was pregnant. I was late. I bought a test to take tonight so we could do it together. I guess… I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Tesoro. I will be the luckiest fuck in the world the day you carry our child, but I don't expect it to happen overnight. I'm sorry you're disappointed. It will happen though."

I kissed her face. "It will happen," I whispered. "I can't fucking wait for you to be round with our baby, Bella. I don't think it's possible for you to be more beautiful, but I think once I see your belly growing… Fuck. That will be amazing."

That earned me a giggle. I stood and turned on the shower. I pulled Bella into the open space with me and held her under the hot water.

"You alright, Mrs. Cullen?"

She smiled up to me and it was genuine.

"I'm sorry I freaked out. I'm sure you didn't want to come home to that. I just," she took a deep breath, "I somehow convinced myself I was pregnant. I didn't even realize until it wasn't true."

I brushed her wet hair away from her face and neck. "No more apologies." I pulled her body closer to mine so she could feel my growing erection.

"Let's have another look at that tattoo, Mrs. Cullen."

Bella laughed and held up her wrist. I kissed it gently. "That's fucking sexy. How about we try to make that baby again?"

I made love to my wife in the shower. Our shower sex was usually fast and rough, but somehow this time it was gentle and sweet. Our wet bodies in the hot water and steam was the perfect way to end the night.

Bella put of one of my tee-shirts she had stolen to wear to bed. I wrapped around the love of my life and rested my hand on her stomach.

I can't fucking _wait_ to put a baby in here.

* * *

**A/N Photos at tea4tulips*blogspot*com/p/sinful-angel-chapter-pho tos*html**

**(Replace stars with periods.) **

**Thanks so much for all the support! You guys blow me away.**

**My Five Daughters is up for Fic of the Week on TLS... tehlemonadestand*blogspot*com/ (Replace stars with periods)**

**I am now also on FictionPad under Tea4Tulips.**

**Love and hugs!**


End file.
